Not so Helpless
by Firewolfe
Summary: What if the costumes Buffy and her friends were not for weak characters. What if Janus and the other gods were tired of the games TPTB played and decided to even the playing field some?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.7.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part One

"Hey Willow what do you think of this dress?" Buffy asked as she pulled a long gown out from the rack. It was beautiful and clearly from Paris if from a bygone era.

"I don't know Buffy the color it just is not right for you. Plus Angel said he hated weak wimpy women."

Buffy's face fell at this. She pouted as she put it back on the rack. "I just want Angel to see I can be as elegant as those ladies he used to hang out with."

"Yeah, I get that but, Buffy you need to find a strong woman. You know Angelus would have simply eaten a weak woman. Why not find a costume that has a strong character to it. " Willow said as she came over to help her best friend search. "Oh how about this one."

Buffy came over to where Willow was standing and helped her pull the dress out. It was a totally different style then the Parisian dress. Yet it was elegant in its simplicity. The deep emerald color would look stunning with Buffy's golden tan and hair.

"I don't know Willow. I mean it still looks like it belong to a helpless girl."

Ethan hearing this laughed and walked over. "Oh no my dear never, this dress belonged to Donna Theresa she was a very wealthy land owner here in California. She ran her ranch after her father passed away and expanded it several times. She was very highly educated and gifted. She wrote several books, spoke French, Latin and English as well as Spanish. She was trained in the ways of the Spanish court and stood for the rights of the peons. She was never weak or helpless. In fact in modern terms she would have been a CEO of a large company. "Ethan smiled as he pulled a picture from his coat. "This picture shows her with her husband Dr. Helm."

Buffy looked at the woman in the picture. She looked so happy and the dress was stunning. Of course the woman had dark hair and eyes and was Spanish but, Buffy had to admit they had a similar facial structure. She suddenly felt connected to the people in the picture and decided to go for it. "I'll take it please." She said.

Ethan smiled and said "Good, good, now come let's fill out the paper work."

" You go ahead Buffy. I want to look some more." Willow said waving her off.

Buffy followed Ethan up to the counter. She was already going through her jewelry to find something that could go with this dress."How much will this be Mr. Rayne?"

"Oh for you my dear let's say twenty-five dollars. After all you will be doing a civic duty helping the little children."

Buffy beamed at his with a large smile. Ethan almost felt guilty, almost because he knew this would cause chaos and he worshipped that more then he feared any sense of guilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel looked at his costume. He frowned but decided it would be a good idea to wear the thing anyway. He might be a vampire with a soul but, he only appeared to be in his 20's so if he was walking around the kiddies without a costume some parents might get the wrong idea. The last thing he would need was to have some concerned citizen call the cops. He brushed it off and decided he would look damned good as Superman, to bad his costume was that of a mild mannered Clark Kent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Willow headed home talking about their costumes. Xander Harris walked into Ethan's he was disappointed to learn he missed the girls. He sucked it up and began looking for something to work with his fatigues. He found a set of dog tags and looked at the name. "Captain Steve Rogers. " That would work great. He then picked up a small toy gun and a pair of boots. He would be all set to go now. He paid for the items and headed out whistling a happy tone. The name triggered a memory but for the life of him he could not figure out why? Oh well probably something from history class nothing to important. He had only spent about ten dollars and that included the boots that he could use on patrol latter. He was the king of cheap costumes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia Chase ran into Ethan's shop. She could not believe Party Town had double rented the costumes. Now she had to find one or look like a loser. She cursed as nothing looked any good. That is until she saw a red, white and blue swimsuit peak out. Well there were worse things than going as Ms. America. The costume even came with great looking red boots and a golden tiara. Yep this would do. It was time to remind the losers of this town who was the queen.

Ethan laughed as he rang the charge card through. Ms. America indeed. The girl would make a fine Wonder Woman. Oh the chaos this would cause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms. Mystic is a cool character. I swear I hung around Xander and Jessie too much. Willow thought. However she was going as she wasn't because she had promised her best friends. Plus she was missing Jessie a lot and this would be a great way to honor his memory. The boy had had a real big crush on this super hero. Willow dress quickly and tried not to think about the fact that Ms. Mystic was a kick ass WIcca and all she could do was float pencils ...sometimes.

Ethan Rayne cast the chaos spell and sat back to watch the events unfold...

Part 2

Janus watched the chaos with a frown. He did not like his power had been called upon to harm children. While Ethan was one of his most devote followers his plan and actions did not please Janus.

Janus and the other gods had long been pushed aside by TPTB and they were tired of watching them muck up creation and humanity. Janus now had a legitimate way to interfere and make things right. He smiled as he considered that his plan would create chaos but still help right the balance.

He appeared before those affected by the spell he wished to empower forever. He found Buffy Summers/ Donna Theresa fighting a vampire named Spike. The blonde vampire had disregarded his sire's warning and come out to play. Janus however, knew this dark creature had a very vital role to play one day. So he touched the creature and sent him running away. They could fight again latter when he was done setting his plan in motion.

He froze time and went to Buffy's side. He looked the girl over and found she would do well for his plans. However, she still needed to be a slayer for his plan to work. So with a tweak here and there to her costume she would become a slayer when the spell wore off again. He would however allow her to keep all of the skills and memories of the lady whose clothing she now wore. It was fortunate that the Donna Theresa the Queen of Swords had been an uncalled potential. It allowed him a lot of room to work. Janus faced down the first slayer who backed from his in slight awe and fear. "All will be well slayer. I am not taking your charge merely augmenting her."

There was a grunt and growl which Janus took as approval. He left Buffy then to come out of the trance and sent her to find her friends.

Next he visited Xander. For such a comic book Geek he had slipped up. Janus chuckled at this boy/man's mistake. Oh well it would serve his purpose. With a touch and alteration here and there and a solid smack down on the hyena he was done. The ordinary mortal Xander Harris would be no more. He was now the grandson of Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. He would be able to stand side by side with his friends now. Janus placed a paper in the boy's pocket he would be able to find the bank account his grandfather set up and the tools he would need to make his own shield. Given that the money had not been touched in 60 years it would be enough to get him away from his abusive home. Plus there was also a house here in Sunnydale where he could move. The place would need work but, Janus knew Xander was a lot like his grandfather and a little hard work would not bother him at all. He like Steve would want to help his friends no matter what. He like Steve had stepped up when needed and been change because of it. Yes, Janus was proud of this youth and would gladly call him an avatar.

The next on his list was Cordelia Chase, Queen C. If ever he was to have a female avatar this girl would be it. She was a force for change. He grinned at her thinking she was merely Miss America. Janus was not often amused by people's ignorance but this time he could not help but smile. It would be interesting to see how Wonder Woman felt about the hell mouth. Of course Cordelia would be pleased because now she would be a genuine princess.

The last of the mortals was by no means the least. Willow would do great things as Ms. Mystic. Janus tempered the skills and boosted the moral compass. Willow was going to be a very powerful Wicca hopefully her joining with Ms. Mystic would prevent her falling to the darkness. A little chaos was fun but if this child fell to evil...Janus shivered it would not be good at all.

Now for the biggest problem of the night. Angel the vampire. Janus shook his head and wondered why a vampire would want to dress as a man who needed the sun to live? This was going to be a problem. He pondered the issue for a while and then decided there was nothing for it. Angel had to be mortal again. He would need the sun and his soul would become that of the character he became. With a touch the vampire screamed and the demon cried out as two souls became bound to the now living Clark Kent. He would not be as strong as the modern superman but he would be able to fight at the slayers side night or day.

Even as Janus completed his tasks Giles was listening to his children's concerns paling at the implications of what Ethan had done.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.  
A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.7.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part 3

Flash back-

Maria Teresa "Tessa" Alvarado jerked awake. She looked around and wondered where the vampire was? Unlike many of her class she knew what went bump in the night. In fact her long stay in Europe had been because of such creatures. She had stayed at the Royal Spanish Court because it was the one place her watcher an Englishman named Sir Jonathan Rupert Giles could be without raising undo sessions about his presence in her life. Her father had been most displeased to learn she was what the English called a potential. They had tried to convince him to allow her to come to England to be trained. However the Alvarado family was very influential and had many ties to the court. In fact Tess's mother Rosa Maria had once been a lady in waiting to the queen. This connection is what saved Tessa from being taken away by force. The queen had heard about her situation and refused to allow Tessa to be taken away. She had even warned the Englishman that should Tess be kidnapped or disappear it would be very bad. She was to remain in Spain and if she had to be trained it would be here. Jonathan had no choice but to agree because one did not refuse a queen especially one who cared deeply for his potential. The Watcher's Council had not been pleased but they had been called to heel by the home secretary who warned that the Spanish Royal family considered Donna Alvarado to be family. While the girl had a destiny and a duty to the world it would not help anyone if the two nations went to war over her. They could revisit the situation if the girl became a slayer, however until then they would accommodated the whims of both her family and the royals. This flashback of memory was not going to help any. She looked down and noticed she was in the dress she had worn to that first ball right after she had become the Queen for the first time. She frowned at this, Something was wrong and off. The last thing she remembered was folding this dress and putting it away because she had needed the room for her wedding dress. She looked around and realized that this was not her home. She was in some sort of town. She heard a scream and went running to help. She pulled up the dress and ran toward the cry.  
Tessa stopped and suddenly felt an urge to go find Giles. He would know what was going on. If I was Giles where would I be... the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike could not believe what was happening. He was master vampire and master vampires did not run in fear. He could not believe the slayer had kicked his ass while under a spell. She should have been trapped in the past and in the persona of the owner of the dress. He ran determined that he would get back home to Dru. She was for all her craziness right about tonight. He should have listened. Spike ran straight into young man wearing a British Army uniform. The kid was bleeding and clearly dying as he ripped off the coat and tried to use it to stem the flow of blood from the stab wound in his side. Spike grabbed him and with a quick twist ended the struggle. He spotted the Slayer coming and cursed. He was not in the mood for another fight so he pulled the coat on and grabbed the hat and sword. Maybe Buffy would not recognize him. He had to figure out why the world had gone crazy.

He took off running eager to get to the relative safety of his crypt. He rounded the corner by his home when Janus smiled and snapped his fingers. Spike cried out and fell over dying. He gasped for breath and jerked awake. "One immortal coming up. One less vampire to be a problem. Now, let's see if we can fix the head of the family now."

Spike looked down and cursed as he saw the sword wound the young human had appear on his side and then heal over. He felt pain and rolled over. He froze as he saw his reflection in the sword only it was not his face. "This ain't right. What the bloody hell is going on? What the hell did the slayer do to me? I can hear my own heart."

Clark Kent stumbled as he walked down the street. He heard a cry and took off. As he ran he put on super speed he found the young man bleeding. He touched the side of his neck. There was a weak pulse. He picked up the college student and raced to Sunnydale memorial. He carried the young man inside and handed him to a doctor. Then just as fast as he had arrived he was gone. As he raced out to save more people Janus stopped him. "You my friend are going to be a problem. Binding your soul is only part of the solution. I really cannot let you have too much power. I think it would be best of you are brought down to a young Clark's level. "Janus manipulated the vampire with a soul and decided he was getting far more then he deserved. "Vampire you will stay away from the slayer, she is not for you. You will find love in an unexpected place. I do believe Cordelia/ Wonder Woman will better suit you Angel/Superman. The slayer belongs to the immortal/ Methos who in this lifetime will be William."  
He freed Angel and the vampire ran toward the library Giles would know what to do. He did not feel like a vampire anymore and he could hear his now beating heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander kicked the gorgan away from him and rolled to the left. He grabbed a trash can lid and threw it with all his might. The ragged metal tore the flesh of the creature that looked like a woman with snakes coming out of her hair. He was so glad he watched Clash of the Titans last week with Buffy and Willow. It saved him now as he used a hub cap as a mirror to fight. He grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed behind him impaling the gorgan and forcing the hubcap into its face. He heard a loud cry then nothing as it turned itself to stone. I need to find Giles, this is freak even for the Hell Mouth.

Janus watched and knew balance was going to shift back to where it was supposed to be.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.8.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part 4 The Reason Why

Xander ran for library and skidded as he almost ran into Cordelia. His mouth fell open at the sight of his snark partner dressed as Wonder Woman. She looked at him and said. "Do I know you mortal?"

"Er, yeah Cordy it's me Xander."

She tilted her head and shook it clear. "What is going on Dweeb and how come you know what is going on? Did you make a wish or something? Why am I dressed like this comic book character? I thought I was dressing as Miss America. Well at least I kick ass. I staked three vamps on my way over."

Xander snickered "Hell no, I...I don't know why I was not affected. Maybe it's just my dumb luck?" Xander said though he had a funny feeling he knew why he had not been lost in Steve's memories. Steve Rogers now he knew who that was. I am such a moron. This guy was mom's granddad. He died in the WWII. I am such an idiot. Memories of the man kept trying to flood him but Xander pushed them back with a little help from someone he thought was dormant. He shrugged and decided to deal with it later. Now he had to find out what was going on. He could worry about granddads life later. If he was right Buffy and the others could be in big trouble and they would need Giles to help them out. "Great going Cordy let's find Giles he has to know what the what is."

"Lead on Xander." Cordelia said with a smile. "Though I could get used to this body it is smoking hot."

Xander almost tripped at that comment. He decided not to respond because even if he was strong now thanks to his costume he was not that big of a fool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike looked in the mirror. That in itself was freaky as hell. He was a vampire and vampires did not have reflections. He felt the demon but it was very subdued and submissive not something he would ever have expected. The face he looked at was not too bad. It was perhaps that of a man in his mid twenties and he had a tan. Something that even he as William never really had. He shook his head as memories flooded him. He saw villages burning and people dying in the thousands. The demon screamed with joy until another presence kicked it hard. This presence was old. Spike as a vampire had been undead for over 100 years and Angelus for over 250. This being however made them both together look like toddlers. He was darker than anything Spike had ever felt and now he had taken up residence in his body. Spike glared at the being and shrugged off his shirt. He was not giving up without a fight. He never realized this was all in his mind. Dru watched him and shed a small tear. Her pet was gone forever because he now had a very strong spark/soul. He would fight it but in the end Spike would become Dr. Helm aka Methos the eldest man on the planet and mate to Buffy Summers the Slayer aka Tess Alvarado the Queen of Swords. The Hell mouth would never be the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MS. Mystic waved her hand and a vampire caught on fire. She looked around and called several small children to her side. She grabbed them and pushed then behind her. The magic flowed easily for her. "Back off Vampire these children are not for you." She backed up toward her house. She waved her hand and the door flew open. "Go inside you will be safe. Do not invite anyone in. Hurry now." The children ran as she covered them. She felt a strangeness as she looked at the house. She blinked and suddenly recalled who she was. "Oh my lord. I have to find Giles." Willow/Mystic rose off the ground and teleported to the Sunnydale High School blasting demons as she went. Janus smiled as Willow's natural magic rose to help her remember and connect to her world.

Flash back-

Janus smiled as Cordy, and Xander minds found the truth. They were both such wonders. Their minds like Willows were partly shielded because they had been conceived her on the Hell mouth. He knew that they would recover faster than the others and it pleased him.

Of course Spike would be annoyed to learn he had a soul like his grand sire but, on the plus side Janus knew he was meant for the slayer. Making him be reincarnated to both Dr. Helm and Methos would make him the perfect match for Buffy. Buffy was already fascinated by him and this change would only encourage the attraction. The vampire/immortal was her true soul mate and this would give them the time and space they needed to explore their possibilities.

Angel's new form would allow him to walk in the sun. He would be strong enough to fight the good fight and be worthy of the his mate Cordelia. She with these upgrades would be an asset to his fight. It was essential that the pair of them lead the fight in LA and their new gifts would prevent them from being corrupted. Wolf Ram and Hart would be hard pressed to subvert these new warriors of the light. Janus was pleased with this change. Now all he had to do was deal with Ethan Rayne and let him know he had over stepped.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.9.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part 5 Quiet Night

Rupert Giles was having a quiet night in. He had come to the library to unpack an order of new occult books. They were of course books that the general student population would never see or have cause to use if they were very lucky. He had decided that all Hallows eve was the perfect time to stock. The children and his slayer were out escorting the youth of Sunnydale in their never ending search for candy and other sweets. While Giles despised Principle Snyder he had to give the man credit for protecting the young. While Giles was certain that the troll as the children called him only made Buffy and her friends participate as punishment he felt a lot better knowing that his slayer would be out protecting the children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike looked in the mirror again. He touched his face. Well not his face but the face of a man he had never meet. The demon was clearly intimidated by this new face and mind. Spike shook it off because the fight they had had was one for the books. In the end he, the demon and this Methos/Helm character had come to an agreement of a sorts. He got to keep the body, knowledge and fighting skills if he did not harm mortals. Spike had of course objected thinking he would starve without blood. There was no way he was drinking animal like that poofer Angel. However, Methos/Helm had pointed out he had a real heart beat. If he had gotten a real human body then he would not need blood to live. That idea had been so shocking Spike had stopped fighting and listened.

He had not been human in over 100 years. He was not sorry to be a demon. Unlike many he was content with his unlife. Give him a pint of blood an occasional brawl and his girl he was a happy vampire. The idea of being human again was a shock. Now Spike liked some human food. He liked spicy wings, wheat bix cereal and Hot Chocolate the way Joyce Summers made it. He could remember smelling some of the meals that lady cooked and if he could still digest food he would have begged for an invite to dinner and not the kind where the slayer's mum and sis would be the main course.

It was freaky however being human. He looked at the mirror and watched as his image changed somewhat. He watched the dark brown hair turn a sunny blonde. His eyes changed as well becoming like those he remembered and his scar appeared over his eye. He blinked and suddenly realized his face looked more like his own. Well that was good because sun or not he so did not want to look like someone who was over 5000 years old. That would not be good. Maybe this new face would keep him alive longer? Spike had never been a big thinker he left that to Darla and Angelus not that they were all that smart. The thing was he knew immortals lived. Hell there was that wanker in Rome who owed Darla for a night's entertainment back when she had been human. He smiled as he remembered draining the guy with Darla, Angelus and Dru only to have him come to life an hour later. It had been a hell of a fun night. They had eventually all began to drink and party as the immortal told his tale. Spike remembered hearing about this Methos bloke and he was certain that he would live to fight the last battle. Spike had even considered hunting him for a while. However, Dru had wanted a slayer so they had headed off to China to bag one. Now it seemed he shared this beings body, mind and very soul. Well on the bright side he could see the sun and cause mayhem. He could hardly wait to visit the slayer. He would not kill her but, a prank war that could be fun. Besides if he was human then maybe he could bag a slayer in a different way. Keep one around for a bit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark Kent Aka Superman fought off several creatures. He had no idea what he was facing so he raced toward the library to do research. He had a nagging voice in the back of his head that said there was someone who would have the answers. He just hoped he could find the answers he needed. Because he definitely was not in Smallville or any place he knew of. The night was calling to him and it made him wary. He always liked hot sunny days. Yet here and now the night called to him and he could hear every heart beat in town and it made him hungry. Clark was sickened by this idea he had to have answers. He just hoped that he could access a computer to link up with the fortress. He had a bad feeling that he would need his father's help. That idea did not please him at all. He ran and as he entered the school picked up the sounds of other people. He ran toward them wondering if perhaps they had the answers he needed because he knew them even if for the moment he could not name them.

ccccccccccccc

Cordelia looked up and spun around. She took a defensive position and Xander stood at her side. She couldn't believe how confident she felt. When they young man came running in she blinked. "Kal?"

Clark looked at the woman and replied."Do I know you miss?"

Cordelia took a good look at the man who was dressed like her friends alter ego Clark Kent. The face was similar but the eyes were older. There was a paleness she had never seen on Kal el and when he sniffed the air she knew he was not exactly her friend. Xander's quip proved it. "Dead boy you dressed as Clark Kent/ Super Man? Do you have a death wish or what. Man of Steele he needs the sun and you dead boy are a vamp."

Clark/Angel blinked and said. "I have no idea what is going on. I'm having waking nightmares of people...I killed them and... tell me what is happening am I going mad?"

For the first time in his life Xander felt for Dead Boy no Angel or was it Clark/ superman? This was going to be complicated because it looked like everyone was becoming or was their costume. He just hoped Buffy and Willow's were ok. It was not like either had picked a power house. Ok maybe Willow would do ok with Ms. Mystic but Buffy so not happening. She had dressed like a lady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tessa gave in and shouted an very un-lady like curse. These foul creatures were everywhere. As she fought them and raced through the town a memory stirred and awakened. The First Slayer awoke and gave her power even as another mind emerged. Tessa felt the mind and stilled. She felt it offer to help and accepted it. Suddenly it was easy to defeat these creatures. She weaved in and out staked one then another. The mind quipped as it worked and Tess found herself highly amused. She listened and began to add her own sarcastic remarks. The minions of evil backed off quickly. As they did she heard a voice say. "Hello I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer who are you and how come you got my body?"

Tessa quickly introduced herself. They then began to discuss what had happened as Buffy lead the way to the library and her Giles. Well at least its someone I can trust Tessa thought. As they walked she and Buffy began to explore each other's lives. They would be equals in this quest and Tess was oddly happy with that idea. Buffy had laughed and said she would just consider this a mini vacation. Maybe she would take a nap later. Tessa smiled and knew they would be ok even if they never separated because she and Buffy were one. "Not now Buffy." As she thought that Buffy came awake and staked a vampire and the Queen of Swords decided to rest. After all she did not want to freak out Buffy's watcher. "No point in freaking out the watcher. Well at least not with me being you and vice versa. I mean this is crazy even for the Hell mouth."

Buffy laughed as she jumped forward " So, true Giles might wear out his glasses with this one."

Tess joined her in laughing and suddenly felt this was a good thing for them. If only her beloved was here it would be perfect.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.7.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part 6 Told Ya So

The library doors burst open as the teen turned heroes all entered. Giles heard the bang and swung around almost falling off the ladder he was standing on. he slid down with a grace that shocked his students. "What has happened?" His eyes grew wide as he saw the changes in the children he had come to care for as his own. When he saw Buffy he froze. "Oh good lord." and pulled off his glasses and began to polish them hard.

Buffy smirked and said."Told ya so."

"G-man this is on the freakish side for us too. We all changed, but ah... only those of us born here kept our memories sorta. Buffy she just getting hers back."Xander explained.

"Hey, not my fault, I mean I was not born on this Hell mouth ya know. I was born in L.A. A totally different Hell mouth. The energy is different here. It is coming back and merging I think..." Buffy looked confused for a moment as the Tessa personality peeked out. "Jonathan is that you?"

Giles polished his glasses hard as he moved to Buffy's side. "No, my name is Rupert. What is yours my dear?" He asked because he had a feeling he knew and it would be shocking if he was right."Who am I to you dear lady?"

"I am Donna Maria Teresa Alvarado and you are my watcher?"

Giles put his glasses back on and sighed "Jonathan was an ancestor of mine. He had a potential called Maria Teresa who moved to America when it became clear she would not be called."

"Yes that happened five years ago. I then worked to improve the lives of my peons after my father's murder. I used the skills I learned as a potential to help them. I was the Queen of Swords."

"Oh dear lord. Well at least that explains why the Buffster was not helpless."Xander said. "You wielded that stick like a pro and you were almost slayer like."

There was an inelegant snort showing that the California Girl was emerging. "Yeah, me...I am just glad Willow talked me out of that other dress. That would have been a disaster. " She paused and said."Willow we have to find her."

Willow came in followed by Oz who was dressed like the Richard from the Anita Blake books. He looked nothing like his normal grungy self. Instead he was dressed as young teacher turned were-wolf king. He was clearly in control of his beast and seemed almost at peace. Like the others he held onto his own memories. The biggest change everyone could see was he was taller, broader , more muscular and his hair was longer. "I think something has happened Giles. I can feel the magic."

Giles looked over at Willow. The shy geek was gone and in her place was a very powerful Wicca. He could feel the power rolling off her. "We need to research." He had his glasses off and was once more cleaning them. It was going to be a long night.

"I believe that someone has changed us on purpose."This statement came from Cordelia who now seemed to have more of the Wonder Woman Persona on her."It had to be one of the gods. If I was to hazard a guess I would say Janus."

"Maybe Loki if it is Norse." Willow/Ms. Mystic added. "This reeks of a prank."

"Or of chaos of some sort. It seems like someone shook up the world on purpose. I mean how could we become our costumes?" Buffy and Tessa said both versions of the person speaking. Buffy frowned for a moment clearly confused. However, she was not afraid of her companion. In fact she felt like she belonged and was a part of her somehow. Tessa found Buffy to be very young and in some ways foolish, however the girl had a core of steel. It reminded her of herself as a potential always pushing the limits. She could work with this. I want to help Buffy please let me.

Buffy nodded to the internal voice. Yeah, I get that. You saved me/ us back there so maybe we can work this thing out. I mean it be good to know French and you were clearly a sharp dresser, plus the whole people saving thing we can work with this.

Giles watched in fascination as his slayer seemed to look inward and debate with herself. Unlike the others Buffy seemed relaxed at the possession. While she did not appear to have the immunity the others did she was adapting quickly.

"Giles we need to put a stop to the spell because people are being hurt, only I want to keep Tessa." Buffy said she looked at her friends and noticed they all stiffened and then relaxed it was clear they too had a conversation with their new alter egos.

"Well we can try to keep them, Chaos that has to be a mage of some sort. Where did you all say you got y our costumes?" Giles asked his mind racing trying to figure out the magic used.

"Ah, Ethan's and my house."Xander said.

"Yeah, my costume was double booked so I had to go there when Party Town was out of my size." Cordelia agreed.

"Well I got mine there with Buffy but, she got the necklase she is wearing from her mom."Willow explained. "Xander got the uniform from his mom's grandpa."

"Ethan's, what was the proprietors last name?"

"Mr. Rayne and he was very nice Giles." Cordelia said. "He said I looked like a princess."

"Of course you do Cordy and Amazon one." Xander snarked. "Though to be honest you look hot."

"Thanks dweeb you are not so bad yourself. Though Angel is hotter."

"Not seeing it." Buffy said. "To many muscles. No offence Angel."

"None taken, I think we need to figure this out. I mean I am a vampire and if I need the sun..."

"Yep, could be an issue dead boy." Xander snarked glad that the rose colored glasses had come off for Buffy.

"We had better go to Ethan's I am sure he has a way to end the spell. I am so going to beat him to a pulp. He knows better than to play with such dark forces."

"He does?" Willow asked."How?"

Giles blushed and looked away."He is, was a friend and we...he should know better. Come on now we have to hurry. The children of this town are at risk."

"And this is different from any other day or night how?" Cordelia snarked. It was clear her personality was the dominate one in her body once more.

Giles rolled his eyes and said."Because this time they are all running about outside." He wondered if the personalities would merge or merely be shadows once the spell was broken. A merger would be best however there was no way to tell what would happen. He pushed that fear aside as they all left the building. They ignored the children who were running around terrorizing the town because they could not hurt them. The fastest way to save people was to end the spell.

No one had a comeback to that so they all headed toward Ethan's it was only a block away. Somehow that did not comfort any of them overly much.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

2010-07-14

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not So Helpless

Part 7 Level Field

Ethan sat on the roof of his shop with a cold beer and a bag of chips. Unlike many of his countrymen he liked cold beer. The chips could be better but the show...well that was spectacular to watch. The children ran about causing massive mayhem and chaos. "Ripper old friend I wish you were here to join me. Ah well it is still a glorious night."

A young man ran down the street cackling his face painted like that of a joker. In his arms were budles of money taken from a local bank. When a police officer tried to arrest him he laughed and squirted him in the face with a flower that shot acid. "No one can stop the Joker. Come Harley we have too much to do to play with this nice officer." A young girl laughed and raced after him. "I am with you Mr. J."

Neither noticed or cared when a vampire came out and grabbed the now screaming police officer. The young man died never knowing he was only acting out because of the costume he war that of Officer Gordon of Gotham City.

Across town Spike spun around as someone entered his home. He looked at the being and froze. The creature had two faces and they shifted back and forth. "Hello William, I am here to explain what has happened to you. "

Spike grabbed a piece of wood and held it like a cricket back. "What the hell did you do to me mate?"

Janus smiled and Spike froze in fear. "I changed you, or rather allowed the change to happen. The coat you grabbed to hide from the slayer once belonged to her lover. Or rather the lover of the woman whose costume she wore. His current name is Adam Pierson and he is an immortal named Methos."

"Methos/ Death I thought he was just a legend." Spike said. His mind got flashes of Death riding across the world.

"No, he is very much alive. It was chance and chaos that lead you to that jacket but it please me to let you keep the identity of one of my chosen champions."

Spike laughed. "Oh no, I ain't no bloody do gooder mate. I am the Big Bad."

Janus gave him a hard look."No, William you are not. You now have a soul. Or rather a combination of a soul. "

"Woot you made me like the poof no bloody way! I mean I can fix it right? Just need a decent shag."

Janus laughed at this, it was a deep belly roar. "Oh no, you do not get to lose the soul. Or at least if you do you die. The my friend you get to be judged for your life and unlife. Oh and Spike a hint. You were a decent big bad on your own but with death sharing your soul well the few decent things you did as William well they won't get you a decent room down there."

"Shit, I get judged for him? Not right mate. I get my own deeds could roast me but Death come on now that ain't right."

"So sue me. The thing is Methos/ Adam is on a redemption gig. He is like Angelus and wants to make good. The thing is even if he works hard in his world it won't be enough to save him. So, my friend he needs help. That is where you come in. You get part of his soul to redeem. Now before you protest it is a good deal for you too. Because as a member of the Scourge you have your own sins to make up for. Only if you keep on like you have been Buffy will slay you within a year and you will be dust and judged. Now, as Adam or Methos if you prefer you can make up for your sins. Save the world once or twice and William gets a pass to the pearly gates when he dies. Given the number of times the world almost ends here in a year or two you can be working on saving my man Adam's soul. The plus for you is you are not a vampire anymore. You get to see the sun, eat real chicken wings and taste them plus you are still immortal. Oh and because I am a fair and merciful God you get to keep the vampire power and strength too."

Spike started to protest then stopped. He was not always a thinker but, he had to admit the upside was good. "So there are no immortals about to take me head?"

"Maybe a few, however you stand a better chance as Adam then as Spike to live a long time."

"Yeah, me heart is beating. OK, I guess I have to deal with this. Only what about my face. I liked it and want it back."

"Humm...I suppose I could allow that." Spike cried out as Janus spoke and his body changed. "Only I think you need the height and build. I hate to say it but Adam is taller and broader. "

"Damn it that hurt." Spike said looking in the mirror as he stood up. He had a reflection and it was his own. Only his face shifted some and it was Methos. "What you said I could..."

"You get to keep both faces Spike. Believe me it will come in handy. Besides this might let you have time to explain to Buffy that you are on her side before she tries to stake you. If nothing else Tessa will recognize Robert Helm and save you."

"Robert, a decent enough name I guess. Wonder if I could change my name. William Robert has a nice ring to it."

Janus laughed and said. "Yes it does and Xander will call you Billy Bob, Faith BB."

"Damn, so what should I go by?"

"Adam Robert Wilhelm , will do nicely. It just so happens that there is such a man who has just passed on. He was quite wealthy and I believe you could use the funds to help in your work."

"Yeah, working to save my soul and some other bloke. I would love to tell ya to frak off but, I believe you and don't fancy roasted Spike. You got a deal Janus just don't frak around."

Janus smiled and faded away his newest champion would serve well. Perhaps Good would stand a chance now that Chaos had evened the playing field somewhat. He was tired of Evil having a free reign. He might be chaos but he was as much for good as evil. Balance was important after all even if it was not the balance those fools TPTB thought of.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

07.21.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless-

Part 8 Unexpected heros

Faith pulled on the toy guns. She could not believe she had let boy toy talk her into this. However she had lost the bet. How, was still a mystery but damn it had been fun. Who's a thought the kid could hold his breath that long? Faith had to admit if only to herself she had fun with Xander. He was a good guy. Maybe even a friend. She sighed as she pulled on the costume. It could have been worse. Xander could have picked a character that was all girly and wimpy. At least Lara Croft was a kick ass type of woman. Besides she had to admit the weapons boy toy had found outside the guns were wicked cool. Too bad she could not get some of the lady's wealth as well. Oh well for one night she could pretend.

Janus watched with amusement. Faith was a mystery even to him. Yet he knew she like Ethan had a lot of potential to change the world. He snapped his fingers and Faith Lehanne bad girl became Lady Lara Croft . He smiled as he upgraded the dark slayers skill sets. Now she like Buffy would have the added bonus of years of education to help her. Lara would temper Faith and perhaps prevent some of the possible futures he had seen. As Lara became a part of her Faith would not feel so insecure and afraid. She would know her own value and power. Faith would be able to meet Buffy as a near equal now. In fact both women would not complement each other in their skill sets. In this form Faith would be a perfect match for Xander who would need a strong confident woman to become his mate. Faith/Lara would be perfect because she would still be able to accept the changes he had while grounding him in the more human side. Because for all her brashness. Lara Croft was very connected to humanity. Janus knew she would not mind joining the young slayer because they were similar in their lives. They had both lost beloved mentors and both had fought for their lives many times. They would do well together. Of course Janus was stacking the deck as he slipped a small jeweled statue in the bag Faith carried. When Giles found it and sold it there would be enough money to ensure she would never have to rob Vamps again for food.

Janus smiled as he slipped a small book into Buffy's hand bag. The diary would lead to a catch of gold that would help fund slaying for a while. Of course if they sold it and invested it then it would be the enough to last for years. Willow's genius in this area would be seen soon.

A figure appeared at Janus side and glared. "You cannot do this. It is against the rules."

Janus laughed at the figure who had taken the form of Buffy Summers. "Oh I can and will do this. You may be the First Evil but, I am not those fools The Powers That Be. I made no agreement with you and your subordinates. In fact none of the Gods did. We can do as we will with our chosen."

"These champions belong to TPTB." The First said.

"They did, however free will also reigns Evil one. Tonight they chose to become my champions."

"They wore costumes!"Evil shouted angry even as he shifted to the form of a young mage lost to one of Ethan's games.

Janus laughed at this. "Fate is not under my control. However, I can tweak it."

"If you shall cheat so then will I."Evil said as it disappeared only to reappear in a hospital ward. As he appeared the young male doctor started and said. "Can I help you?"

The First shifted and once more and said."No but your better half can. Glory I know where your key shall be."

Suddenly the doctor cried out and fell down. His patient screamed only to be silenced a moment later as a blonde hand snapped her heck. "Where is my key!" Came the demand.

The First smiled. "Let the games begin , it shall be fun to thrash the gods." he said with a laugh.

The blonde glared. "Oh and who are you to speak to your betters."She swung at the being only to have her hand pass through it. "Nobody neat trick. So what's the plan and how do I get my key."

"All in good time, besides would you not like to defeat a few gods here before returning home to get your army Glorificous?" The First offered. "Then you may have your own world plus perhaps this one as a playground."

"Now that might be interesting. Ok tell me your idea and I will consider it." The hell goddess said listening to the First Evil in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murphy listened their conversation. His father would not be pleased. The god of ill luck decided he had best warn his father or there would be hell to pay literally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Levinston moved quickly across the quad. He could not believe everything that was happening. There were monsters everywhere. He moved quickly in his costume. He was glad he had chosen Eli David as his character. Ok the guy was not really a hero type but he was cool. A secret agent for the Mosaad and an assassin, he was everything Jonathan was not. Jonathan had chosen this costume because he was not weak. He wanted to be someone that mattered. Surely the director of the Mosaad counted. He was suddenly attacked and he spun around and kicked the vampire away. He pulled a combat knife and gutted the dark creature. Then took its head. It quickly turned to dust. He looked down at the ring on his right hand and sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for his Uncle's gift. He knew deep down the man was dangerous and maybe had been hoping he might one day prove useful. But to Jonathan that ring was a part of a man he truly admired and loved. He never understood why his mother tried to distance herself from him. She hated going to Israel and visiting her mother and running into her elder brother. However, Jonathan had found a real man to look up to. Eli was nothing like his father who was a pacifist and fool. No Eli was a man a warrior who stood up for what he believed in. It had been Eli who taught him to shoot before his mother stopped the lessons. So to honor his uncle he had worn an old Israeli army uniform and his uncle's dog tags. Now he had his memories and skills. This was so cool. He dodged another attack and headed for the Library the home of all that was insane. If he was right then Buffy and her friends would have answers for him. While he liked having Eli's skills the knowledge he now had was not good. He just prayed his uncle did not know he had it. Because family or not Eli would never risk his homeland. Jonathan loved his uncle but was not foolish enough to think this would not be a problem for him. Maybe I should have gone as the Flash? Well at least my costumed hero is at least real.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Just one Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universes. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.**

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

7.27.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless

Part 9 Just one Night

Buffy listened as Giles went through his books. It was clear he was looking for something to help counter the spell and chaos it had caused. He frowned and clicked his pen as he pulled several volumes. "I cannot quite believe that you wish to share y our lives with the people whose costumes you share."  
"Well Giles, it will be cool. See Ms. Mystic she is a Wicca and wicked strong. She defends the earth and her people. Giles we need help here. I mean it be good to have me be more knowledgeable as a witch. Plus she has a lot of power and is connected to mother Earth. That has to be good right."

"Well yes, but Willow if I manage to stop the spell and somehow you all keep the extras you will become a blending of both persona's. There will be no going back ever. You must be certain. You will never just be Willow Rosenberg again. "

"Giles, I lost my soul. I killed people again."Angel said. He looked over with longing to Buffy. You know I can never risk...being with Buffy as a vampire. If I am this man, Clark even without the powers I can never hurt anyone again. I can see the sun and live like a normal person." Angel moved toward Buffy hoping to convince her, this was their chance."Maybe this is how I get to be human again. Maybe this is the way I get my chance."

"Dead Boy that is so lame." Xander said. "Clark Kent is not human. Hell, he can no more be with a real person then you could. He has his own path. Plus on case you missed it his soul mate is Louis Lane."

Angel glared at Xander. His eyes flashed and a beam of heat shot out. Fortunately Xander raised his shield and it bounced off. "Hey watch it. I'm just saying. It's not going to be that simple or easy. This is the Hell Mouth."

Angel did not apologize he was hurt that Xander always treated him like a thing. He was a man damn it.

"Look arguing is not helping."Cordy said giving Xander a hard look. "What ever else happens we have got to agree on what to do. I don't think this is a pick and choose situation."

"Cordelia is correct you all must be certain."Giles said. "There are many variable we must examine and study."

The doors to the Library opened as Faith strode in. "Ok what the hell is going on G. I thought you said Halloween was a demon free night. Just one night was that to much to ask. You so jinxed it for us. A quiet night and Demons stay in. Yeah, like that could ever happen. Just one damned night. One Halloween is that to much to ask?"

Buffy looked over at her fellow slayer and smiled. Faith might act all bad ass and adult like but sometimes she was just as much of a teenager as they were. Of course it was also true Faith looked damned fine dressed as Lara Croft. She wondered if she had any of the benefits, Faith as a lady could prove interesting and fun. It might be a blast to test out if she got the fashion senses. I wonder if she packed a charge card or two or maybe a watch or jewelry?

Buffy hated how Faith lived at that flea trap. Only her pride would not let her come live with any of them. She was still trying to find a way to get her to come home with her, Dawn and her mother on a full time basis. She thought Faith deserved more and Buffy silently cursed the council and their tight wad ways. She was brought back from her musings and Faith explained what had happened to her. We can work on the problem later Buffy, Tessa offered. Right now you need to listen to the others. Buffy nodded and turned back to Faith feeling bad she zoned out.

Faith however, did not notice much she was to intent on her explanation to Giles and the others. "I get dressed like this Lara chick and the next thing I know I am being attacked by some crazy guys asking about some ark. It was like she was me and I was her then, I get knocked down then who I am all floods back only the Lady chick Lara is still there. She has some wicked moves I tell ya. She saved our ass out there. I have ta say I was confused as hell. The lady sure can think on her feet. Plus I gota say I love these babies." Faith raised two guns up. "The tracers they fry vamps quick."

"They do?"Buffy said."Can I see one? The guns they might work on the bid bads better then a crossbow." Her attention was now riveted because weapons had come out to play.

"Sure B."Faith said tossing her a gun. "So what's that you got?"

"Oh this it's a sword. It came with the outfit. I love it, here try it."Buffy said "It might look like a walking stick but is a sword and is wicked sharp. I almost did not know it was a weapon. I just thought it was a cool fashion assessor." tossing the weapon to Faith with ease. Faith caught the ornate weapon and spun it with skill. She laughed at Buffy's explanation. "Really B, now this is the type of high fashion I could like. Buffy smiled. Faith had a slayers skill with weapons but until now she had not quite had that much grace. "You know Faith when this is over..."

"Yeah B, we can play."Faith said watching with a grin as Buffy quickly took the gun apart and put it back together. "Maybe we could look for some more toys like this. I think they might have made lots like this. I could like having one for myself. It looks cool and we could take them anyplace without getting nabbed by the cops.."

"This is cool. Tessa says she wants to try it later. I guess this is more advanced then she was used to. Humm, maybe I should look into upgrading my knowledge on guns and stuff."

"Deal, if you fence with me, I can help you on learning about modern weapons. Lara' says she's an expert in a lot of them. Hey what other weapons does she know any others? I mean your lady is from a time when they used stuff more like slayers do. Maybe we could trade. You help me with the old stuff and I upgrade you on the new."

"Whips, chains any weapon from her time. Which, given what we normally fight is of the good. There are also pikes and some explosives. Only they are a lot less advanced then what you and the others might know how to use. On the plus side I know how to make gun powder and stuff. Yeah, trading sounds like a good way to go."

"Kinky," Faith said with a grin. "Whips and chains, so who would you tie up. Me...it be a hard choice."Faith said but Xander blushed as her eyes fell on him."So many men so little time..."  
"Ha, ha, whips were used back in the day as weapons. I kind of like the idea. Snap a vamp's head off at a distance no dust in the face. Or maybe just make a nest go boom."

"So G any ideas what this is and what is going on?"Faith said as she set her back pack down. "The crazy guys were after this. I was thinking it might be mystical or magical." Faith decided it was time to get back on track.

"It is a chaos spell and clearly a powerful one. What did you find Faith?"

Giles took the statue from Faith and said. "Oh good lord, that is a priceless artifact."

"Thank cannot be good Jonathan said as he entered the room. It's not a bomb is it? Because that I could handle."

"Jonathan, what no who are you dressed as?" Buffy asked. She looked the geek over and noted he was dressed like some sort of soldier/spy.

Jonathan blushed. "Ah, I borrowed this from my Uncle he is in the Israeli Army."

Willow grinned at that she remembered meeting Eli David at Temple one time with her parents. "Wow, so you got his gifts and memories?"

"Yeah, I do and it is wicked cool. I don't feel so geeky now. I feel graceful and –"Jonathan ruined the effect by tripping over a chair. The others all giggled. "Well most of the time. I mean when he is in charge. So what is going on Mr. Giles? I mean I like this but it could be dangerous. Uncle Eli would not like me knowing what he does."

"We are not certain Jonathan. Take a seat while we try to figure this out. Did anyone else get a costume from Ethan's?"

"Andrew and Warren both got costumes. Andrew went as Luke Sky Walker as a Jedi and Warren as the Joker."

"That kid is such a geek."Xander said with a grin.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and said."Pot calling Kettle, really Xander you are dressed like a comic book super hero."

"No, I'm not. MY grandfather's name really was Steve Rogers."

"Oh this should be fun then. Let's hope they did not...turn into the characters." Xander said. "Joker lose would not be of the good."

"A comic book big bad, now that is new."Buffy said.

"Well if Andrew is a Jedi that be good."Xander said.

"You are kidding right?"Jonathan said. "He is already a major geek."

All eyes shifted to him and he blushed."Ok so I am too, but really I at least dressed like a real live person."

"It hardly is relevant at this moment." Giles said. "It does pose a problem. If we end the spell everyone who got a costume from Ethan's may be trapped. Clearly some of the choices could be a problem for us."

Tessa decided she should speak. "We have to do what is best for the town. While I would love to continue to be with Buffy it is not right to endanger others."

Lara spoke softly to Faith. Lady Alvarado concern is fitting. The problem is you may need her and my help to deal with these evil beings. As slayers you cannot harm humans we can. Faith nodded and looked over at Tess/Buffy "Lady Tessa we have to protect people. Slayers we have to be careful with people. The thing is you and Lady Tessa do not have that restriction. You could help us stay sane if we have to ah..."

Buffy looked at her taking over from her counter part said. "Faith/Lara is right. We need them. Giles, with everything that is happening lately we are in danger from people too. The thing is we have to worry about the bigger picture Giles."  
Giles grinned at the fact that both slayers were finally considering the bigger picture.

They both scowled and as one growled at him. "We think of it, only there's not time usually to do more then kill the big bads."  
Giles suddenly realized that there might be a down side to this situation as well. His children might well become even more assertive then usual.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Not so Helpless

Part 10

The group fell quiet as they considered the down side of failure. The books Giles checked warned that if the spell was not ended properly then they could lose not only the personalities they had obtained but their own as well. They would become something like zombies only with less intelligence.

"Ok G-Man want do we do now. I assume we go talk to this Ethan character." Xander said. "You know him what is angle in this?"

"Xander do not call me by that ridiculous name. Ethan angle as you say it likely to create chaos on the first part and to annoy me on the second. We have not been on the best terms of late. He would have no compunction about risking innocents. His sole desire is to serve Janus and cause change. I think we need to find him and the object he has enchanted. I am certain I can persuade him to stop the spell on the children of Sunnydale."

"I am certain that if you cannot do it I can. I could always take him for a flight."Angel said. It was clear he was eager to test his new power. "If I threaten to drop him he will be more willing to end the spell."

"Dead boy Superman is a good guy."Xander said with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, and I won't do it but this Ethan guy does not know that." Angel replied. He stood the muscles on his body moving fluidly. He was not about to lose his chance at the sun. If he had to threaten a bad guy it was all good."

"Well as to that. Ethan is not easily intimidated. He might refuse just to watch the city burn. We should go check his shop. We might not even need him. The solution might be simpler."

"Giles is right we should try the shop first." Buffy said. "I want to know why he chose to stock the costumes he did. It might be important to his plans."

"B has a point on this. If there is a reason we need to know it."Faith agreed. "I mean why he would stock costumes of the good guys alone. Which badies did he set up too?"

"If he set up more comic costumes then we got to head it off. I mean there are a lot of crazies out there." Willow agreed

"Like we don't have enough already of our own monsters and other fuglies to deal with on a daily basis; swear the hell mouth is getting weirder then normal." Xander said. "So G-Man what is the plan then? How are we taking this buddy of yours down. I mean he is a problem for all of us."

Giles cleaned his glasses and tried not to snap at Xander and the others. He hated that the boy had a very real point."We will find out what he has done then stop it. Perhaps we should check this shop out. I am certain Ethan has a list of costumes he sold. That at least will give us a starting point on finding the others who might be affected."

"Well we should roll."Faith said. "I think we should check out the place."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.  
A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

8.8.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star  
Not so helpless-

**Part 11 Knights and Gods**

Dawn her boy friend Philip and best friends Kit, and Carlos, laughed as they went trick or treating. Dawn was so happy she had escaped being sent along with her sister. Granted getting stuck with Andrew Wells was a bit of a drag but, at least he did not try to order her and the others around. They all even had cool costumes. They had decided to go as Selene, Endymin, Eos and Astraeus ancient Greek titans. She had gotten the idea from one of Giles old texts and it fit them perfectly. The costumes had been easy to make and Giles had lent them each medallions containing these titans' images. Dawn chose to go as the Goddess of the Moon and Philip chose to go as her husband Endymin the king of Olympia. Kit decided to go as her sister Eos who was the Goddess of the Dawn and Carlos as Astraeus the god of the Dusk. Kit had laughed and said she always wanted to be Dawn's sister and this allowed for that. The boys had simply went along with the girls choices. After all they were both dressed in Togas and they were not about to complain about that idea.

Janus watched this and was not overly happy. He looked over as the four other gods joined him. "Well this is up to you all. How shall we handle it?"

"Really Janus you do so push the limits."Selene said however she was smiling clearly not overly upset. Perhaps we should allow them lesser versions of our powers. Immortality of the gods is something I can live with. We do not wish them to replace us but, they are all good children seeking to work for the good of our human children. So we shall give them our powers at a lesser version."

"I say we give them our power at about 25 percent. That will be enough to give them protection but not so much that they are too godlike. Dawn/Selene is already very powerful we should not give her to much more. She is far too young to deal with this. We should instead make them our avatars on Earth. We can protect them and allow them time to grow into their power." Eos replied. "Immortality is a useful gift here on the hell mouth. I would also gift them with protection against getting turned into vampires."

"This is reasonable and it should be protections for all of them. We need to help them grow into their power slowly and safely. We will give them boost when they need it. They should become demigods like Hercules." Astraeus agreed. The gods left leaving Janus to finish his work.

Janus smiled as the titans gave him the go ahead. Demigods should even the odds considerably. He looked over and noticed Andrew Wells seemed to a little confused yet when seven vampires attacked he pulled out his light saber and prepared to defend the children in his care. He jumped into action as the vampires tried to grab Dawn. With a quick slice the vampires arm came off and dusted. Kaja Sinis could not believe that that such evil ran wild. Dawn and the others jumped in and began to fight. They were all used to the night time in Sunnydale. Philip had been born here and he was not about to let anything hurt Dawn. He had been trying to get an official date for weeks. He was not about to let some vamp make a snack out of his newly official girlfriend.

The five of them made quick work out of the vampires who were not expecting any resistance.

"Who are you?" Kaja Sinis asked. The teens titans all came to his side and introduced themselves.

Selene/Dawn introduced them and he returned the favor. Kaja Sinis was not certain he believed these beings were god like beings. His mind however recognized the names so he bowed to them briefly as he would to others of his order. "We should find a safer place to continue this."

The others agreed and Selene led them toward the school. The others followed all drawn by the memories of their Avatars to a place they knew allies would dwell.

Janus smiled five more champions who would serve well. He smirked as he considered how much fun Wells would be when he drove the other crazy now that he really was a Jedi Knight. It would be amusing to watch the others as they realized that their favorite geek was now the original Jedi and that he would help recruit and train more. Yes this should be interesting of course with all light there was dark and across Sunnydale Darth Maul made short work of a frayl demon who wanted to use him as a chew toy along with several other Siths and their apprentices. Then again Janus thought he was the god of Chaos. He had to make life interesting.

Part 11


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.  
A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

8.8.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star  
Not so helpless-

**Part 11 Knights and Gods**

Dawn her boy friend Philip and best friends Kit, and Carlos, laughed as they went trick or treating. Dawn was so happy she had escaped being sent along with her sister. Granted getting stuck with Andrew Wells was a bit of a drag but, at least he did not try to order her and the others around. They all even had cool costumes. They had decided to go as Selene, Endymin, Eos and Astraeus ancient Greek titans. She had gotten the idea from one of Giles old texts and it fit them perfectly. The costumes had been easy to make and Giles had lent them each medallions containing these titans' images. Dawn chose to go as the Goddess of the Moon and Philip chose to go as her husband Endymin the king of Olympia. Kit decided to go as her sister Eos who was the Goddess of the Dawn and Carlos as Astraeus the god of the Dusk. Kit had laughed and said she always wanted to be Dawn's sister and this allowed for that. The boys had simply went along with the girls choices. After all they were both dressed in Togas and they were not about to complain about that idea.

Janus watched this and was not overly happy. He looked over as the four other gods joined him. "Well this is up to you all. How shall we handle it?"

"Really Janus you do so push the limits."Selene said however she was smiling clearly not overly upset. Perhaps we should allow them lesser versions of our powers. Immortality of the gods is something I can live with. We do not wish them to replace us but, they are all good children seeking to work for the good of our human children. So we shall give them our powers at a lesser version."

"I say we give them our power at about 25 percent. That will be enough to give them protection but not so much that they are too godlike. Dawn/Selene is already very powerful we should not give her to much more. She is far too young to deal with this. We should instead make them our avatars on Earth. We can protect them and allow them time to grow into their power." Eos replied. "Immortality is a useful gift here on the hell mouth. I would also gift them with protection against getting turned into vampires."

"This is reasonable and it should be protections for all of them. We need to help them grow into their power slowly and safely. We will give them boost when they need it. They should become demigods like Hercules." Astraeus agreed. The gods left leaving Janus to finish his work.

Janus smiled as the titans gave him the go ahead. Demigods should even the odds considerably. He looked over and noticed Andrew Wells seemed to a little confused yet when seven vampires attacked he pulled out his light saber and prepared to defend the children in his care. He jumped into action as the vampires tried to grab Dawn. With a quick slice the vampires arm came off and dusted. Kaja Sinis could not believe that that such evil ran wild. Dawn and the others jumped in and began to fight. They were all used to the night time in Sunnydale. Philip had been born here and he was not about to let anything hurt Dawn. He had been trying to get an official date for weeks. He was not about to let some vamp make a snack out of his newly official girlfriend.

The five of them made quick work out of the vampires who were not expecting any resistance.

"Who are you?" Kaja Sinis asked. The teens titans all came to his side and introduced themselves.

Selene/Dawn introduced them and he returned the favor. Kaja Sinis was not certain he believed these beings were god like beings. His mind however recognized the names so he bowed to them briefly as he would to others of his order. "We should find a safer place to continue this."

The others agreed and Selene led them toward the school. The others followed all drawn by the memories of their Avatars to a place they knew allies would dwell.

Janus smiled five more champions who would serve well. He smirked as he considered how much fun Wells would be when he drove the other crazy now that he really was a Jedi Knight. It would be amusing to watch the others as they realized that their favorite geek was now the original Jedi and that he would help recruit and train more. Yes this should be interesting of course with all light there was dark and across Sunnydale Darth Maul made short work of a frayl demon who wanted to use him as a chew toy along with several other Siths and their apprentices. Then again Janus thought he was the god of Chaos. He had to make life interesting.

Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 Twist of fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.**

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

9.7.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Not so helpless

Part 12 Twist of fate

Harley was so happy to finally find MR. J. She had been running around this small town for over a hour. Mr. Jay was helping himself to some fine diamond necklaces and watches from a jewelry store. She ran up to him as he turned. "Ah, there you are Harley. Hold my bag please." She eagerly complied. She was ever happy to help her Mr. J. He looked so handsome in his velvet suit and bright colored tie. Now that was style. Warren Meyers AKA the Joker smiled. He could not believe his luck. Even if he got caught there was no way the owner would charge them. After all he there was no way Theo Kendal would put his fair haired daughter Harmony behind bars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town Percy West/ Darth Sidius was having an interesting night. He could feel the darkness and it called him. The power of the Force was strong here and all he needed was to find an apprentice and this world would be his.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Willy was walked down the street. So much for a slow night. He was glad he had decided to dress up. Just as he walked toward his brother Jules house for the party a sharp pain hit him. He fell to the ground. He cried out as the costume he was wearing took over. Willy was part demon so he never thought he could be possessed. This assumption was soon proved wrong as the spirit of evil entered him. Damn I knew I should have stayed home. He thought. Parallax rose. He had often known fear as Willie.

However this new form was much better. Now the town of Sunnydale would fear him. He was a fear Demon and all would bow before him. Willie who was still inside was suddenly not afraid. As this new powerful demon there was no way the white hats could bounce him around anymore. He smiled because now he knew their deepest fears. If they messed with him he would make their nightmares come to life. He looked down at his hand at the yellow ring. Between his new powers as demon and this ring he would be the most powerful being on the hell mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupert Giles was cleaning his glasses. He knew that it was too much to hope for a nice quiet night. His charges were all looking to him for answers but he had none to give. The best he could do was offer to help them try to stop the madness.

He looked over at Angel/Superman and said a silent prayer. If he ever became Angelus again with those powers the world was doomed. He noted that Cordelia however was close to him. It was as if their costumed personalities were drawing them together. He sighed and for the first time in his life wished he read comic books.

Xander flexed his arms. I could get used to this. I feel strong. The shield he held was like a part of him. Memories flooded him. He looked over at Willow and smiled. He knew the name Rosenberg. It seemed Steve Rogers was a friend of Joseph Rosenberg. He had helped free him from the Nazi's. It seemed his and Willow's families were even more closely connected then they had known. He felt even more protective of his best friend then before.

xxxxxxxx

Julian Mcnally pulled on his cousins baseball uniform. He was so happy he had kept this. It was the coolest costume ever.

At 14 he was just as gangly as Jessie. He missed him. They had been good friends.

Jessie had never mocked him for his handicap. He had helped him when he could. Julian knew he would never be able to play baseball like Jessie but for tonight he could pretend.

The leggings were lose enough to hide the leg braces and he could use the wooden bat as a crutch. Tonight he was going to pretend to be Jessie.

He pulled on the glove he had rented from Ethan's. There was no point in buying a real one. He had no one to play catch with anymore. Jessie was gone and so was Xander. Not that he blamed his cousin's friend.

He knew he reminded him of his lost friend. Unlike most Julian knew what had happened to Jessie. Xander had given him the heads up. Julian had not believed him until he hacked the police reports. Suddenly so much made sense.

Well, it was not a worry for tonight. Tonight he was going to his friend Jody's party and he was going to have fun. He was going to be Jessie and pretend he was the best pitcher ever on Sunnydale's baseball team. Besides tonight was Halloween and the big bads took a vacation. He headed out never seeing the vampire that was waiting for him.

She grinned. Julian would make a fine minion. He was smart but, naive. Haley Harkens was going to take Julian for her own.  
He had not walked twenty feet when she was on him. He struggled but could not move. The vampire began to drain him. Julian cried out. "Jessie help me. I wish Jessie was here to save me. Damn Haley for the bitch she is" His spirit was already crossing over.

Haley was his own personal Cordelia. He was shocked she was now a vampire. He tried to fight but his damaged body was not a match for her power. However, Murphy and Janus looked on. The gods smiled and looked over at the soul that hovered. "It is your choice young one. Your cousin's life fades. He is not strong enough to live on his own."

"Damn it, ok I'll do it. Send me back please." The voice said. The spirit that had never rested suddenly found itself in a younger body. It was weak but he was not. Power flooded the body and Jessie swung the bat back and hit Haley in the stomach.

Julian was spent but he was not. Rage at is life's fate gave him power. He struck the vampire down.

The bat hit the ground and splintered. He used it to stab Haley and she became dust. Julian/ Jessie fell to the ground gasping for air. Within a few minutes they both rose up. Well it seems we are alive.

"So, are you going to help me?" Julian asked.

Jessie smiled sadly and said. "Yeah, let's go find Xander and Willow. They will know what to do. But, Julian I will only stay if you want me too."

"Hell yes, I can walk with you here and I missed you." The younger man said.

Jessie nodded to himself. "Ok, let's see what the what is."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 New Perspectives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Ms. Mystic or any other recognizable characters or universe. They belong solely to their creators and the companies that share them with us.**

A/N: Here is an alternate version of Halloween. What if Buffy and company did not dress up as helpless victims? What if Janus want to even the odds for humanity and decided to help those caught in his spell?

9.7.2010

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star

Friday, September 10, 2010

Not so helpless

Part 13 New Perspectives

Buffy was rather pleased with the memories she got from Tessa. Her spirit was strong and true and she had managed to live a somewhat normal life despite being the Queen of swords. She was not a weak woman and had been very well educated for her time.

While Buffy was intelligent her need to patrol had often cut into her study time. She could learn things if she applied herself. However, she had gotten into a fatalist mentality. After dying at the Master's hand there had seemed little real point in pushing herself. One of the things she got from her counterpart was a mental kick in the pants. She was now really thinking past tomorrow.

It seemed that the Queen had lived as dangerous a life as she had but, had never given up on her desire to find love and a family. She told Buffy that if she was truly to be strong then she had to fight for the right to live. Buffy was somewhat ashamed as she realized that she had been giving up. Spike had been right a part of her just wanted to give it all up and die.

However, Tessa reminded her that if she did that then Faith would be all alone. A second slayer was a gift and she should be grateful to have company. Of course Buffy also got all of Tess's knowledge about slayer lore. Her internal musings however were private.

To her friends she was paying close attention to what Giles said. One thing she knew things would be different from now on. She had a renewed sense of purpose and a desire to be the best. She would never reject the slayer or her gifts again. She was the reborn in spirit.

If there was a slight hole in her heart she pushed it away. Angel could never be hers. He was a vampire and his soul was not held fast. To want him was to court the end of the world and Buffy would never do that again.

Tessa showed her that sometimes you had to let go. Love was not always right or easy. Angel was not her mate or match. The Love Tessa had for her husband out shown hers by miles.

Buffy now saw her love for Angel had been a deep infatuation and lust. Lust could be controlled and infatuation was not enough to last forever. She now wanted that Forever with her next partner.

She wanted someone who would see her as an equal and share their lives. Angel had never done that. It was time to move on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lara Croft felt alive and free. She could not believe she was in a young woman who was a slayer.

She felt the power of the new body and wondered what she could do to help Faith. She had a lot of skills and training. She also knew that she did have a life in this world. Lara Croft in this world had been murdered.

She hated learning that. However, one of the gifts they each had received was an understanding about their counterparts. In a way that was perhaps a good thing. It would be far less complicated to help Faith and the others out. Lara sat in the back of Faith's mind. Her life had been the polar opposite of her own.

She cringed and wanted to weep and some of what she had seen. It was then and there that she decided to help the girl and by extension her friends. Lara knew that Faith was wary of the others, however , she sensed true love and concern on their parts. Even Xander cared deeply for Faith.

There was clear potential for a relationship there. Xander would understand Faith and he was a steady young man. He still had to mature some, but Lara had a feeling Steve would help with that a lot.

Now all she had to do was find a way to get into her numbered accounts. After all now all of her money had been made legitimately so of course not all of it was reported. Who better to use those funds then people who were protecting the world?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14 Self Reflection Sort of**

**Not So Helpless**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**By: Fire Wolfe**

Part 14 Self Reflection Sort of

Lara decided that the funds she had acquired in her previous life that were not part of the Croft Legacy should go to Faith and her new friends. The sharing of memories had shown her that Faith had suffered far more than she should have in her short life.

Lara had been born to a life of wealth and privilege. She doubted any of the people in Sunnydale could fathom the wealth she had always had at her disposal. Yes she had lost her mother at a young age and she had lost her father early as well. However, those loses had been tempered by having a caring staff who were if she was honest her family.

They had helped her grow into a confident woman who could hold her own in almost any situation. There were few in the world who matched her family in terms of power and wealth. She knew that Rupert Giles was also from the upper classes of her nation.

He was well connected in his circles. Yet even his family would be secondary to her own. For the first time in her life she was slightly ashamed of her life. Oh she had given to charities but, it had always been an abstract thing. Most of her life had been devoted to serving her own personal goals and needs.

Being connected to Faith showed her that many never had even a chance at more. She was not going to let Faith fall through the cracks. She knew the girl was more bravado and guts then her friends realized. Inside she was scared and pushing hard to find her place. Well Lara got that. She would help. She would use her wealth to help Faith become all she could be. The fight against the dark was a worthy one and she wanted to help.

Faith listened to her alter egos thoughts ad decided to call a halt to them. There was no way in hell she was accepting charity. She might be living hand to mouth but she had her pride. She was from South Boston and her people would not take kindly to her taking handouts from some rich Brit.

Lara chuckled as she heard this. Faith really, I am a little hurt. I would never presume to give you charity. I was simply thinking that since we share this body now I should perhaps pull my own weight. I mean think about it, I am in your mind and body. Maybe I should pay rent. You could have gone and got me exercised. We really are one person now. So what is mine is yours. Besides, I always wanted a little sister.

Faith scowled at that. Who you callin little!

Lara smiled she knew Faith was as going to become a good friend. Faith you know in this world I was murdered. I would like to find out who did it when we get this Hell mouth under control. That is going to take money and resources. I have that. Why not share it with you and the others. I mean really you and I are one person and I want to help. Money is the easiest way for me to contribute.

OK, I'll think about it. Faith said. You know it is weird talking to you in my head.

Lara laughed at that.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Angel and the being who was known as Superman were deep in conversation. It was clear now to Angel that he was going to have to tow the line. The demon who gave him his power was nothing compared to even the young man who had now taken over his body.

It was a little confusing. The young man was clearly powerful and a very good soul. The demon Angelus, Liam / Angel and Clark had all battled. It was one of the reasons he had been a bit confused. The new soul however had won the battle firmly locking Angelus up. He was now surrounded by power he could taste but never touch. To do so was to end his life. Clark had come up with a rather ingenous way to cage the demon. Angel/Liam wondered why he had never thought of it himself? The sunlight cage kept his demon locked away. To try to escape was to encounter sun pure and good. The demon would die. Of course maybe he could not have done that before?

It hardly mattered. Clark had caged Angelus and Angel was grateful. His Liam side was actually comfortable talking with Clark Kent. He had a feeling that the soul of Clark and Liam would become friends.

Angel himself was wary. He was almost a separate being. He had not been Liam in centuries so he was jaded. Clark and Superman did not like him. They both railed at him for daring to chase a teenage girl.

He was cringed to find that his alter ego Liam agreed. He listened and agreed to follow their moral compass from now on. He really had no choice. Janus had given him three powerful soul so he could not lose it. Maybe he was even getting a new one as Angel. He was not clear on that but, if that was his reward a new soul and redemption he could let Buffy go. Because, he needed to be away.

Bound soul or not he knew he could never be with her. The memories were too painful for them both. Angel was also honest enough with himself to admit he was afraid. He knew his soul was bound but, why take a chance. In this the Slayer had more courage. He was a bit ashamed of that. His fears might not be justified but, he would never risk Angelus again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Cordelia Chase could not believe the power she now had. It was not just the physical aspects of her new form. No it was far more than simple physical. The changes had been mental as well. Ok maybe not to large of a leap to go from Queen C to Royal Princess Diana of Themercyia.

She felt confident and oddly at peace. The Diana part of her looked over the Sunnydale group and felt a they were champions. She as an immortal understood the role of the slayer in the overall world view. She knew that the changes that had been made would definitely get someone's attention.

Diana was rather certain that Janus had to have permission to make the changes he did. It was in a way a relief. Because as skilled as Buffy and her friends were they needed an edge and help. Of course as Wonder Woman she was destined to fight evil as well. The problem was she was rather certain that her and Superman's presence would not be welcomed.

It was clear that Buffy was in charge of the Hell mouth. Diana actually did not have issues with that. She knew that evil existed outside of this town. Buffy had t contain the hell mouth but that still left a larger world unprotected. It was clear she and Superman would need to leave Sunnydale. It would not due for Buffy to guard the hell mouth only to have disaster strike elsewhere. Cordy listened to Diana's thoughts and oddly found herself agreeing.

After this fiasco she was more than happy to leave Sunnydale in her rearview mirror. Diana was right there was a larger world and it needed just as much protection as Sunnydale. Given her current relations with the gang a little distance might be a good thing as well. It might let them all heal and then be friends again later.

Sometimes the best you could do was let time work its own brand of magic. Cordy was still raw from her break up with Xander so space would be good. She would go along with Diana/Wonder Woman's plan and help convince Angel/Clark it was a good idea for them all.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Not So Helpless  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
By: Fire Wolfe

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Part 15 An Accommodation

Buffy was worried about how to support her friends. She knew she was now different. She was no longer that scared girl who wanted to be protected.

Ok maybe the gang never saw her fears but Angel had. If she was honest she had wanted him to be her white knight. Ok it was kind of twisted but, Angel was up until now the only being who was "good" who could match her. She could feel weak with him. Be just a girl.

Looking back at everything she realized she was simply trying to find a normal in her crazy life. Like being with a 240 year old vampire was normal.

She felt Donna Teresa's revulsion at Angel and knew it would prevent her from ever seeing him as a potential lover again. The things Angelus had done to her friends and family made him a monster. Buffy had tried to make excuses but deep down she knew it was over.

Sometimes love was not enough. If she chose Angel she would eventually drive her friends away.

She needed them. Buffy was not a fool. She might play the vapid blonde but her intelligence was high and she knew she was alive because of the bonds she had formed. She looked over at Xander and was ashamed at how she had treated him. He had always been her friend.

Even before the slaying he had tried to make her life better. Yet she had chosen Angel over his loyalty.

She was not happy with his lie but looking back on it she knew he had been right. His reasons were wrong and tainted with his feelings but, he was right she would have hesitated and ended up dead the portal would have opened.

It was not going to work with her and her love. She looked at the vampire with a soul and knew he got it too. They would maybe be friends as long as they kept their distance but, as a couple it was over. Buffy noted that Cordy was standing close to Angel. At one time it would have bothered her a lot. Now it gave her comfort. When Angel left he would have a friend with him. Maybe these new mergers would create new possibilities. If Angel/Superman could be happy with Cordy/Wonder Woman Buffy would support it.

A part of her heart would break at the thought but, she was letting him go and she wanted him happy.

Maybe if he left in time she could find her own peace and love. Tessa's voice reminded her that she had lived a long and happy life with a man. Maybe Buffy could find that too. With Angel out of the picture she would not feel bad about dating.

Giles watched his children. They were all deep in thought. This night was certainly not dull or boring. I know I should never had said nothing happens. I so had to tempt fate. Hell Mouths tend to listen to foolish mortals. He pulled his glasses off and cleaned them even as he wondered what the end result would be.

Spike cleaned himself up. He found a shower and washed off the dirt and mud. Unlike most vampires he hated being dirty. He blamed the William part of his mind. Of course there was another being or soul with him now as well. That one was calling him a poof for worrying about a bit of dirt and mud.

Spike growled at the soul. Who simply laughed. This is not going to be easy. Well mate looks like we got to reach an accommodation. Spike said.

Methos grinned and they began to circle each other. It was an alpha thing and he was not about to let even a master vampire like Spike run the show completely.

WWWWWWWWW

Willy walked along the road sending fear out. He was having a blast. His new form was powerful. He watched as several muggers ran away straight to the cops confessing all because of the nightmares he sent them. This could be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So if you speak and read French and Spanish any chance you could help me with my homework? Buffy asked Tessa.

Tessa chuckled at this and agreed. Buffy grinned and pulled out her book bag. She might as well do something while Giles did the research thing.

You are not going to help him? Tessa asked shocked.

Nope, I could but then he would feel redundant and useless. Can't have that can we. Plus this is due. I got to pass or mom will kill me.

Giles looked on as Buffy seemed to suddenly take an interest in her studies. He sighed and knew this time he was on his own. The children were to engrossed with their counterparts to be much use. Oh well I am a watcher and it is my job. I suppose I was getting a bit lazy. I will never complain about the children helping again.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Not So Helpless

Disclaimer: See Part One

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Part 16 Organizes Chaos

The walk to Ethan's costume shop had not taken long. The gang all was alert and Giles had wanted to stake Angel because several times he ran off. Of course he was having a hard time keeping Buffy and the others focused as well. He idly watched as Willow/Ms. Mystic casually tossed a fire ball and lit up a vampire who was about to snack on a costumed child.

Some days he wondered what he had ever done to inherit so crazy a family? Giles would never admit it to the children but he considered each of them his. He signed and wondered how he had missed the growing feelings he had for these children? It had taken this event to make clear to him that he cared for them all. Ok perhaps not Angel but the others were his. He shifted the book bag with his spell books and looked around. He noted that ever so often one of his charges or Angel would deal with a threat. Even in their current forms they were clearly all defenders.

A part of Giles hoped that they could keep their abilities. It would certainly make life easier and safer. One of the greatest fears he had was that one of the children would get hurt or killed. He knew that only Buffy and Faith were slayers and as such had special gifts of healing. Giles also knew that there was no way Oz, Cordelia, Xander or Willow would walk away. Jonathan also seemed to suddenly be a part of this. Given their history with the young man he was glad.

Plus Giles knew that it would not hurt to have another male around. Xander and Oz were friendly but, he knew they did not share a lot of the same interests and he worried the boy might be feeling squeezed out at times. Not that he did not see why it could happen but, it was not something he wanted for him.

Because Giles suspected that the group was the first real stability that Xander had ever had. He made a mental note to check into the boy's family life. Something he should have done long before now. Giles also knew he had to help Faith. Tonight had shown him he could not be complacent any longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan was happy. He had chaos and the town was almost alight. What more could he want. Oh, if only Ripper were here to enjoy this with me. He thought. I wish you were here old friend.

Janus smirked at that. This should tell you to be careful what you wish for. He snapped his fingers and Giles and the gang arrived. Yes, chaos would reign only he did not think Ethan would appreciate it. Sometimes it was fun to cause his own form of chaos.

Ethan almost swallowed his tongue as the Scooby gang suddenly appeared on his roof. He sighed and decided he would have to sensor even his thoughts here on the hell mouth. Clearly someone had been listening.

Giles saw Ethan and glared. "Ethan what have you done?" He demanded.

Ethan grinned and rose from his seat he spun about like a child and said. "I have created Chaos is it not grand!"

Angel glared and said."Innocents are being hurt and killed."

"Wonderful isn't it." Ethan said. "Such glorious chaos all to worship Janus. The old god must be pleased with me for this. The innocents well magic always must have it's due."

Superman fought and won against Angel and soon the mage was being held up buy his shirt. "Stop this madness."  
Ethan merely giggled. "Wow he is all manly."

Superman/Angel shook him. He was clearly not happy. "This will stop mage."

Ethan smirked or he did until his captor was joined by Wonder woman. "Set him down I will use the lasso on him. He will be forced to tell us how to end this carnage."

Buffy and the others just stood back and smiled. It seemed maybe they were going to get a semi night off after all.

Giles pulled off his glasses and polished them. Comic book heroes. Sometimes he wondered why me? This was certainly not going in the watchers diaries. If he listed this night he would be locked up as insane. Not that he was so certain he was not after dealing with his children for over two years.

Janus smiled it was fun to tweak the staid and stellar watchers. He hoped that this night would loosen up Giles. He had once held such potential. Giles was the type of aviator he wanted. The watcher just had to loosen up a bit. He had hopes that the slayer and her friends would help turn Giles into the kind of being he could use. It was rather a shame the watcher had not worn set of clothing from Ethan's.

Ethan spilled out the truth he was unable to lie as the golden lasso held him firmly and the Princess of the Amazons commanded him to speak the truth. It was insane the lasso was thin and he should be able to shrug it off with ease. However, he failed to do so. Instead he confessed how to end the spell and his every crime in creating this chaos.

Rupert Giles listened then with his slayer at his side and his other children they descended into the shop. His eyes searched out the bust of Janus and with a silent apology to the God of Chaos he looked around for something to smash it with. He found a small computer and with a grin smashed the bust with it.

Janus smiled at Giles and decided curse costume or not the watcher deserved an upgrade. So with a wicked grin he chose his poison. The watcher was going to freak. Then again it was fitting. Giles would need computer skills as the Red Witch would soon be more interested in magic. So with a wave of his hand the God of Chaos used the lap top with the picture of Jake from the television show Jake 2.0. Ok maybe he was more of a tech guy then a hacker but he would do. More importantly he was half the age of the watcher. Which would be quite useful to the fight. Giles collapsed as the spell hit him.

Janus grinned. This would be most interesting. The younger Giles would now be more able to keep up with his charges. Sometimes Chaos was good.

I am doomed was Giles last thought as he fell down unconsious. The new character poured into him and he suddenly knew all about computers and their functions.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: {thoughts}

Not So Helpless

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Part 17 Snared and Paired

The statue smashed and there was a flash of light that engulfed Giles.

Buffy cried out and ran to his side. Giles stumbled out of the light and looked up. He blinked as his eyesight was suddenly sharper. He felt like something had torn into his wrist. He looked down and saw a small piece of the computer's case was embedded in his arm. He went to pull it out only to find it glowed for a moment then became a part of his arm.

He blinked and shook his head. As he looked around the shop he saw the security camera and blinked. As he did the feed came on and he saw a stored memory. He watched as Janus joined Ethan and the spell was cast. He saw Janus touch the computer and grin wickedly. "Bloody hell."

Across town Spike left his crypt. {He was in a really bad mood. He had been drafted. Me the biggest badest vampire is now semi-human. Plus I am mated to the slayer? How'd that work. He was certain that Buffy would stake him first and ask questions later. Of course with the upgrades he might not dust but, it would hurt. He sighed as a demon jumped out to attack him. With lightening speed he took it down with a slash of his sword. Hum maybe this won't be all bad.}

Buffy pulled Giles to his feet. He shook his head. "Wow looks like we aren't the only upgrades. "

"Hey G-man you look different." Xander said. "I think you look familiar too."

Unlike the others Giles did not have Jake in his head. Instead he had the nanites. He looked around and the world suddenly seemed different. "I feel different."

The nanites raced through his body repairing damage and making him stronger and younger. They attacked any viruses and reworked weakened body parts. Giles was getting an upgrade.

Lady Croft smiled at the changes. {It seems your watcher got upgraded too Faith. It seems someone wants to help us.}

{I think that's a good thing. G is ok for a watcher.}

Giles brushed himself off. He felt years younger. "I should thrash you Ethan."

The mage laughed not realizing the changes he made.

Angel/Superman glared at him.

"Well some things don't change. He is still broods a lot." Xander said.

Angel would have glared at him but did not want a repeat of the heat vision thing. "I was just wondering how we can contain him. How many are forever altered."

There was a flash and Whistler appeared. "Well you lot sure do make my life interesting."

"Whistler, what do you know." Buffy demanded heading for the demon.  
"Easy slayer, I am innocent this time. Really I am."

"Ah huh and I got a bridge to sell you. So Mr. Innocent what the heck happened?"

"Someone cheated. Or rather they took advantage of Mr. Rayne here. It seems Janus wanted to shake things up. He tweaked the spell and gave you all an upgrade. He wanted the watcher as his avatar and so he made him more advanced. The knight now has the power to go with his heart. The Wicca is wickedly powerful with ethics to help guide her. Mr. Wolf will have greater control and power. Your sister well she going to be a surprise. You know what you and the Dark Slayer are. It seems he paired you all up too."

"Ah huh, who with?" Buffy asked. {This so could not be happening?}

"Well Angel and Cordy are equals now in power. They will be sent out from the hell mouth to help the world. You got your other half's mate. I am guessing he will show up soon. Believe you me its causing some shakeups upstairs. No one saw this coming. "

"What about me?" Xander asked. "Please tell me no one paired me up."

Whistler grinned and said. "Sorry knight no can do." He looked over at Faith and winked. "She needs a man like you and the Captain."

Faith cursed. "Well hell...why?"

Whistler raised a brow and said "You need to ask?"

"You have to be kidding me?" Faith said. {I bed him once and he is mine forever?}

"Well that's the breaks. You picked him Faith. "

She sighed as her counterpart grinned and said to her. "He is kind of handsome."

"Yeah never said he wasn't but damn...he is to good for me."  
Lara laughed and knew Faith was simply afraid of rejection.

Xander stood slack jawed as his own inner voice said. "I think I have died and gone to heaven."

"I'm so doomed."Xander said thinking there was no way he was worthy of Faith.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Not So Helpless

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Part 18 Marching orders

"Are you out of your mind!" Buffy said. "How many innocents got changed into monsters?"

Whistler flinched. "Look Slayer TBTB had nothing to do with this mess. Free will can be a bitch. The only changes are to you and your group. Everyone else's changes will fade in time. Only you and yours are altered."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Who else?"

Whistler backed away slowly."Well your little sis and her friends and um...well Joyce Summers she dressed up as a doctor...from books " Maura Isles, from RIZZOLI & ISLES

"Which one?" Buffy asked. She was stalking him now. "Oh great a medical examiner?"

"Well it could have been worse B. It could have been Sully from the X files."

"Yeah, my mom as a doctor? She hates the sight of blood."

"That might prove to be useful for us."Giles said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. At least her mom had not dressed as Dr. Lillian from the Laura Hamilton books. Oz as a were was bad enough. Though in his case it might be a good thing. She knew her mom had been talking about that costume with her friends as well. She shook her head. She wanted to rip Whistler in half but, this time at least it was not really the powers fault.

She considered what this would mean to her life and Dawns. She pushed her hair back. "Ok, you get a pass for this at least. Now what is this about my having a partner?"

"Well the lady who shares your body was married to a doctor as well. His name was Dr. Robert Helm. He helped her in her fight."

"So two doctors for the group that might be good." Xander said.

Whistler chuckled. "Well he was a bit more than that Xander. However, it is his story to tell."

"Great more with the cryptic." Buffy said. "Why do Cordy and Angel have to leave?"

"Well first off because if they stay the balance her gets wacked big time. Plus there are human threats as great as the demonic. They will be needed to help sort those out. It also gives broods a lot a better shot at redemption. Cordelia is meant to be a champion as well. However, if she keeps fighting the super natural it will kill her. With the upgrades she now has she may survive."

Buffy looked sick. While she and Cordy had issues she considered the girl a friend.

"It was always my choice Buffy." Cordy said. "I was planning to leave Sunny hell when we graduate. So this just gives me a greater shot at survival."

Buffy nodded. "Yep you can kick vamp ass now. I just ..."

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch blondie."

Buffy smiled now she knew Cordy was still there too. It would really suck to lose Queen C.

She looked at Whistler then at Angel and Cordy. Ok there a pair to. Even if they don't know it yet. Oddly enough it did not bother her.

She and Angel were over. She still loved him but, their paths were diverging and had been for some time. She turned away not wanting to hurt him. Seeing the new and improved Giles she smiled. "Ok now maybe I can get him hooked up with mom. She liked Ripper and this Giles is definitely more Ripperish, plus she will be younger too. I bet she will at least like that.

"Well slayers I am off." Whistler said and disappeared before any of the champions could ask questions that would get him ripped to pieces.

Joyce Summers was sipping her drink. The party at her gallery had been a huge success. The money she had made tonight would help pay for Buffy's college classes. She was not going to let the fact that her daughter was a slayer prevent her from going to school. She walked around and mingled. Just then there was a cry and she turned. One of her customers stumbled and fell slashing their hand on a wine glass.

Joyce ran over and instead of becoming ill as she usually did at the sight of blood quickly and calmly checked her guest out.

She grabbed a waiter and said. "I need a clean towel now." The young man hurried off to do her bidding.

Joyce grabbed the woman's hand and carefully removed the glass. "Stay calm I will help you with this." She sent a silent prayer that none of the guest were vampires or this could get ugly fast.

The waiter returned and she used the towel to wrap the hand. She calmly ordered another guest to call 911. She pulled off the sash from her dress and wrapped it around the arm applying a temporary tourniquet. She never considered where the skills to do this came from. She simply reacted. W She could keep it together until the paramedics arrived she would then gave them the rundown and then stepped back. Shocked to see her gallery's guests watching her. They then broke out in appreciative applause. She blushed.

A man came rushing in and to her side and said. "Thank you. That was my wife you helped. I am Dr. Rafael Roman." He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "If you every need anything call me. You handled that like a professional doctor."  
Joyce looked at him and smiled. "I guess my first aide training paid off."

"I am glad you were here. I was delayed at by an massive car accident in LA. I work at University of California-UCLA Medical Center as a surgeon and could not get here with my wife. She loves your gallery and I wanted to bring her here. I am sorry if her accident has made your night difficult."

"No, things happen doctor. I am just glad to help. Please let me know how she is."

He smiled handed her his card and went to join his wife in the ambulance. Joyce sighed. At least this problem had nothing to do with super natural this time. She never considered why the blood did not make her sick this time.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Not So Helpless

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Part 19 Thinking and change

Buffy headed home she had a lot to think about. If Whistler was on the up and up then they had all been changed. She wondered how this would alter the group dynamics, she felt far more confident in herself and she was certain that the upgrades would help Faith as well.

She wondered how Xander would handle his new powers? She was glad her friend got the upgrade. He deserved it and if she was honest the idea of him being protected was a very good thing. The fact that his new side had a connection that was positive for his family was also really good. She prayed Dawn and her friends were safe.

Xander walked home and he was feeling really good. He had never felt so fit in his life. Of course the changes were noticeable. He had grown at least three inches and become far more defined.

He felt alive and strong.

As he entered his house his Father came in drunkenly and shouted. "Where the hell have you been boy!"

Xander turned and faced his father. Tony Harris reeked of alcohol and sweat. It was clear he had not showered or shaved in days and had been on a drinking binge.

Xander sighed he did not want to fight with Tony. The man was a pig but he was still his father. That was until his mother Jessica came out of the kitchen crying. She had a swollen lip and a black eye with a cut across her face. Xander's patience snapped. "Mom are you ok?"

He walked to her side never seeing Tony raise the bottle that would hit him on the back of the head.

He swung around and cursed. He tossed Tony back and glared. The blow had hurt a little but because of his upgrades did little damage. "Get dressed and get out." Xander said in a low and dangerous voice.

"This is my home boy. I don't want your freeloading hide here anymore!" He charged and then swung at Xander who casually caught the fist. He was shocked to be held immobile. "This house is in mom's name dad. As for freeloading it's not me who does that. I give mom money every week. It's you who sits around and is a lazy drunk. Well that stops now. I never said anything before because mom's loved you. But you hurt her tonight. Now because I have to take her to the hospital you are going to get a break. Pack up and get out. If you are here when I return I will beat you to death and they will never find the body. "

Tony Harris froze in fear the absolute cold look in his son's eyes convinced him he was a dead man if he stayed. He swallowed hard and quipped. "I am sick of you losers anyway." He pulled away from Xander and dressed quickly.

Xander turned and went to his mother's side. He carefully led her to the kitchen. Finding a paper towel he gently cleaned her face. The cut was not deep but it was bleeding a lot. He cursed silently. "Come on mom we have to go have this looked at."  
Jessica Harris could not believe how gentle Xander was. She knew she had failed him. "Xander I'm so sorry." She began to cry.

Xander swallowed hard. He looked at his mother and was shocked to see she was sober. "Mom it's ok."

"No Xander it's not. I am such a failure as your mother. I ...I have no excuse." She wept as Xander tried to clean her up a little. He noticed she was in costume. "What are you dressed as mom?"

"Well we had to dress up at work. I dressed up as police officer. I wanted to be different them myself. I suddenly realized how bad I am to you."

Xander nodded. One thing he knew was his mom was different. She always had been While she did drink a lot she always went to work sober and always was able to function some. "Who did you go as?"

"Rissole from the TV show. She is a strong character and I wanted to be strong."

Xander nodded. "I see."

"Well Mrs. Summers went as Isles and it was the only costume I could afford. I only had to buy a badge and toy gun. When I got home your father started in on me. I just could not take it. I told him to stop that I did not want a drink. He was drunk and started to hit me. I stopped him. I felt strong then...He got the upper hand as he hit me. I ..."

Xander cursed the powers. It was clear the spell had helped his mom some.

However when it wore off Jessica had lost the training of a police officer and Tony had easily overpowered her. He was not a small man at all. Mean and drunk he could do damage. Xander was just glad his mom was alive.

He swallowed hard as he lead her out to the car. "Give me the keys. I'll drive us to the hospital. No arguments."

Jessica nodded and let him lead her away.

Tony stumbled out after them cursing. Neither listened as he tossed his bags into his old station wagon. He climbed in and roared the engine driving out knocking down the mailbox as he left. Xander sighed but decided it was a small price to pay to be rid of the drunken fool.

Cordelia and Angel walked back to her home. She was really confused about this night. Diana helped soothe her thoughts somewhat. Ok she had always liked Angel a lot. She could admit a part of that had been a desire to get one over on Buffy. They were friends but, a part of her would always be Queen C and frankly Angel was King material.

The fact that he was a vampire never really bothered her at all. It had freaked Buffy out but Cordelia just decided it meant he was mature. Intellectually she knew he had been a killer but, he had always been kind to her and the gang well for the most part. She sighed They were going to be partners so she had to deal with this.

Angel watched Cordelia. If he was honest with himself and he was he liked her snarky attitude. She was fire and passion. He had always preferred brunets to blond es and she never pretended to be stupid. While he had loved Buffy that trait of hers to play the dumb blonde drove him crazy. He liked that Cordelia was smart and showed it. She was lovely.

He knew he had been manipulated into falling for Buffy and she for him. He felt deep guilt that he had caused her pain. Yes he still loved her but, she and he could never be together. They had to move on. He could tell Cordelia liked him and he was honest enough to admit he wanted a chance with her. His alter ego agreed and was equally drawn to her Diana side. Maybe they could be more then crime fighting partners. It was at least worth thinking about. If Whistler was right his soul was there for good.

He was also honest enough to know he would never be perfectly happy again. A part of him would always worry he would become Angelus again. Angel also knew that Cordelia would understand because a part of her would always be worried about becoming the cruel Queen C again.

While there were redeeming features she had been a bitch. Angel knew she was now sorry for her behavior. Diana was pure and good and her being with Cordelia had made the cheerleader take along hard look at herself. She had not liked the view. She too would change. Angel knew they were well matched both needed to redeem their past behaviors.

Joyce smiled as Buffy and Dawn came in. "Did you girls have a nice evening?" She asked. "My night was a bit to exciting."

Dawn rolled her eyes and said. "That depends mom. You see it was a typical night on the Hell Mouth...well minus the kidnapping for once."

Buffy froze and looked at Dawn. "Damn how did I miss it was Tuesday. Are you ok Dawn?"

"Yeah, fine. I just well something happened and I ah...well I changed into my costume."

"You changed into your costume? Wait you went as a goddess?" Joyce asked.

"Ah yeah I did and well... mom you have to super powered children now."

Joyce would have fainted but just managed to sit down. She looked at Buffy who nodded. "Me to mom. I Changed into a Spanish Noble Lady and...well on the plus side French and Spanish will be a breeze now."

"Did everyone change?"

"Yes, everyone who got stuff at Ethan's." Buffy said. "Seems like the powers wanted the upgrades for the gang and ah...mom you and Dawn too."

"So ...oh! Well that explains it then?"

Buffy looked at her and said. "Mom you have blood on your sleeve." She and Dawn ran to her side. "What happened are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine. A customer broke a glass and cut her hand. I helped her. I wondered why I did not faint and knew what to do. I guess I know how to be a doctor now."

"Yeah, Whistler said you got to keep the upgrades we all do."

Joyce looked at her and said "All?"  
"Yep, me, Dawn, Faith, Giles, Willow, Oz, Cordy and Angel. Oh and Jonathan and the some others too."

"Well I guess it could be useful." Joyce said. She frowned. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Well Angel and Cordy have to go to LA or something. Balance will go wonky if they stay and the rest well we are not sure yet. I guess there at least a few others with upgrades too. We just don't know who yet."

"Well it could be worse." Dawn said.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Well vamps could have been upgraded."

"Oh, well let's hope you did not jinx it." Buffy replied. "I mean it would be just my luck Spike and Drusilla getting an upgrade."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Not beted so read at your own risk. I am working out of writers block so this is a bit shorter then ussual.

By: Fire Wolfe

10 April 2001

Not so Helpless

Part 20 The Soul's speak out sort of...

Joker smiled as he walked into the bank.

His alter ego Warren Meyers was really quite brilliant. He used his weapon to shoot the bank guards and his beloved Harley Quinn ran and gathered up the money.

It would be enough to help fund his plans. He had to admit the boy whose body he now controlled was not bad at all. He was smart and just as sociopathic as himself. Together they would take all the valuables from this town and then move on to a bigger city.

Los Angeles or perhaps Vegas. He had time to consider his options. This world had no batman it was going to be fun. No real hero's to worry about it was a master criminal's dream come true.

The Jedi knight walked the children to safety and then headed back home. He and his counterpart Andrew were finding a balance. Oddly enough the boy would have made a very good student if he had the proper teachers.

The boy Andrew clearly was looking for a direction in his life and being a Jedi would give him that. Andrew's only real concern was for his brother Tucker Wells who had been out tonight as well.

So they would find him and then Andrew would begin his training in the ways of the Jedi.

Xander walked his mother into the emergency room.

The doctors came over and took her in immediately. He smiled at one of the nurses who came over to have him fill out the forms. Sadly he did so with ease. Of course one of the perks of being Buffy's friend was that everyone knew they protected the town the best they could.

The hospital staff never said anything but they were always polite and always helped them quickly, quietly and with a deep professionalism that Xander respected.

Sunnydale Memorial was a decent if not top notch hospital. Xander knew that if it were anywhere besides the hell mouth it be stellar. However even with the staff being semi in the know they still had a large turnover which was why it was not the top hospital in the state. Well that and the fact that the mayor's office was a constant thorn in their side. It was almost as if the mayor's office wanted a lot of dead bodies or weak and sick people.

Xander filled out the forms and decided to take a seat and wait. He took the portable phone the nurse offered and called Mrs. Summers. He wanted to make sure she suffered no ill affect's. He almost wished his mother had kept the upgrades. He sighed and decided if she stayed sober it be enough.

Jessica Harris let the doctors tend her wounds. She was embarrassed and angry that her husband had dared to beat her.

She knew a lot of it was her fault. She had never stood up to Tony and now her family was torn apart. Not that she was upset about Xander kicking Tony out.

No that part made her happy. She was just upset it took so long for it to happen and that her son had to be the one to do it. She was the adult and she should have protected him better. Well tonight changed everything. She was not going back to her old self. She was sober and she had kicked ass for a moment.

Never again would she be a victim. Sunnydale was a peaceful town but there were dojo's here. It was time she got herself together. Martial arts would help her.

In her younger years she had studied some. Maybe it was time to find that hobby again. She had once been a very interested in the sport but Tony had hated it. Said it was not lady like. She should have known then he was no good. A real man would have wanted her to be able to defend herself.

Jessica decided that she would start to train again. It would help her stay sober and straight and maybe help her get her head together. Xander deserved a mother he could trust. It was amazing that he still cared and she was not going to blow this by being foolish.

Spike awoke with a splitting headache. Ok it made sense given he had a battle inside his brain for his body. Accommodation yeah that worked so well. He guessed that maybe he and Methos/ Dr. Helm had come to an understanding. He had to admit that Methos had some serious moves. Granted the battle had been mental but still. He decided that there were worse beings he could have been forced to share his mind with.

Hell Death/ Methos made him seem like a kid when it came to killing which oddly enough made him feel better about all those he killed. Like maybe for once he was not the most evil being out there.

Damn it William is awake too. Three of us in one body. Well at least old Will and I have the right to be here well sort of.

William snorted and said. "Yeah well I'm just here to be your Jimmy Cricket."

Spike cursed his new conscious and looked over at Methos who laughed. He gave him a dark glare and knew that this scene was once again happening inside his head. I just can't win today.

Then Dr. Helm appeared and it was Spikes turn to smile. While Dr. Helm was actually Methos he had been the immortal's own conscious for a long time. "Well mate looks like we both got pests to deal with."

Methos snorted and said. "At least he was good at getting the girls."  
Helm gave an indignant shout at that.

Spike grinned and decided he would let his alter ego go after the slayer because he knew darned well she would stake first and then ask questions. For a blonde she had one hell of a temper.

Metho's grinned at this. He had a feeling that he would love this Buffy and he hoped his beloved did not mind that idea. Because the idea of two women was enough to make him smile especially since they were all in the same gorgeous package.

That thought made Spike grin and William blush. That action made Spike decide that maybe he could tolerate his newer partnered souls.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Not betaed so read at your own risk. I am working out of writers block so this is a bit shorter than usual.

By: Fire Wolfe 

Disclaimer: See Part One

Not so Helpless

Sunday, January 22, 2012

Part 21 Chance and Change

The next day at school was a bit depressing. Once more the school news paper's obituary column was filled with the names of those lost. Buffy headed for the library feeling deeply depressed and hurt. She should never have listened to Snyder. She should have patrolled. Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Tessa who was not about to let her wallow in self doubt and pain. It was not her fault she did not reason for the spell and she did not sit idly by why innocents were killed. She had not chosen to harm innocents. She argued with Maria Teresa or Tessa as she preferred to be called but it was kind of hard to win against a part of yourself. Instead she just went to see Giles. She was rather shocked to see that he was sitting at a table playing with a lap top computer. Ok this is weird. Giles and computers are just unmixy things.  
He looked up at her and smiled. She noted that his left arm was bandaged from the computer fragment that had imbedded itself into his arm.

"Hey Giles what's with the computer stuff."

"Well Buffy it seems that you and your friends are not the only ones to get an upgrade. I have somehow acquired a vast understanding of computers. It seems that the DVD was in the computer about that television show Xander liked Jake 2.0. It also had a sticker of the character on that laptop. Somehow I have gained all of that characters skills."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock, she then noted he looked younger and leaner. Wow Giles was kind of cute. Her mom was so going to drool. She felt a moment of sadness that this Giles never met Jenny. A moment of regret for failing to stop Angelus sooner however she pushed it aside because it was not her fault that she had not known the danger. Angel should have looked into his curse and more importantly Jenny could have warned them. It was not her responsibility. She had been too young to understand the risks. Jenny had known and failed to warn any of them. There was no way she could not have realized that they would eventually become lovers. All it would have taken was a warning and she would never have…. Ok she would have looked for a loophole but still. She would never have risked letting Angelus out. Just one more reason she and Angel could never work.

"Hey Giles Mom wants you to stop by the gallery later if you can. She has some questions about last night."

"I'll call her." Giles said.

Seeing a chance to match make Buffy grinned. "She has lunch at 1-2 pm today. Because she has some stuff coming in something about an Egyptian collection."

Giles nodded at her not so suttle hint to take her mother out for lunch. Oh well he and Joyce really did need to talk. "I'll see if I can get away." He said. "If not perhaps I could meet her for dinner. Yes that would also include you and Dawn and the others."

Buffy grinned. Giles was so cool sometimes. She took a seat and sipped her coffee. He grimaced but had long ago given up on trying to ban the kids from eating or drinking here.  
Buffy pulled out her French homework and rapidly began to do it. Tessa rocked in this.

Xander pulled on clean cloths. He was glad that the doctor had decided to keep his mom overnight for observation. It had given him time to come home and clean the house a little. Now it was semi clean and he even had time to shower before heading to school.

He headed out glad to be driving for once. He would pick his mom up after school. He swung buy to get some snacks for breakfast. He just hoped he had time to work on his French homework. On the plus side his grandfather had been fluent in French, German, Latin and several other languages. That homework at least should be easier for a bit. In fact the man had been very smart which would make school easier. He was kind of happy about that. He pulled on his shirt and noted it was tight. Ok down side I need new cloths. Well at least they fit for now. I guess I can always go buy a few pair of jeans and stuff at the good will. He headed out. Plus side Larry and the football team won't stuff me in a locker today.

Jessica Harris awoke with a pounding headache. Which was not really all that unusual given she had become somewhat of a drunk. She hated herself for a moment. Until a soft voice told her she could change it if she wanted too. She swallowed hard and picked up the phone next to her hospital bed. She had to call into work so she would not lose her job. She would really need it now that Alexander had kicked Antonio out of the house.

It was past time she took her life back. Jessica called in sick. Then she made a call to report the attack and abuse to the Sunnydale police. She really did not expect a lot of help but at least it would be reported and on file if she or Alex ever had to fight off Antonio again. That done she leaned back and considered her options. She had all the memories of a highly skilled police woman. She would never go back to being weak again. Jessica resolved that when she got out of here she was going to find a good dojo and train. She would not be weak and a victim ever again.

Besides she knew what her son and friends faced nightly. She blushed ashamed she had never warned Alex. If she had….Jessie….well it was too late to worry about that now. But she could go forward. She would relearn her police and martial art skills and help train Alex then maybe try to be the mother he deserved. She was done being a drunken fool.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See Part One

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Not So Helpless

Part 22 Communication

Xander called the Summer's house. He wanted to let Buffy know what was going on. He knew that with all the crazy changes it was more important than ever to have strong communication. Oddly he was relaxed with this latest possession. Maybe it was because it was human and a family member but for the first time in years Xander was actually beginning to feel whole and complete. He knew he was going to miss having Cordelia around but, he also understood that the woman he knew was different. The fluke had destroyed their chances of being a couple and frankly the new Cordelia was so different he could not see them working out. As much as he hated Angel he had a feeling with his new possession/ Soul he would be a far better match for his former love. That being said however Xander promised himself that this time he was going to have what Willow called the 'Shovel' speech with the king of hair gel. He would warn him that should he hurt Cordy he would end him Superman or not. He grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Upon opening it he had found the key to carry out that threat. Yes the small green stone was going t ensure that his nemesis turned good guy would stay that way. This time he would make sure of it. He was only glad that Buffy no longer wanted him.

He was a little annoyed that Cordy seemed to but, there was no accounting for taste and he had a feeling that her attraction had been a long time coming and it was also being influenced by her alter ego. He could hardly complain about that given his own new feelings. He smiled at that. Maybe he and Faith could make it work this time given they both had mature sides to give them advice. If he had to move on from Cordelia and he had to let go at least he had a chance of working it out with a woman he liked and respected. Xander knew deep down that part of his issues with Cordelia had been a lack of maturity on his part and maybe even a little lack of respect. Not for her but for himself. Because he had forgiven her much and in doing so swallowed his own self respect. Because as good as Cordelia had become she had once been Queen C and that lady had never liked or even slightly respected Alexander Harris. He prayed his new relationship would be better.

Joyce Summer's answered the phone. She smiled when she realized it was Xander. He was so good for Buffy as a friend. She called Buffy to the telephone.

"Hello" Buffy said as she took it from her mother. She listened and frowned. "Well Xander when you are done at the hospital why don't you come over here for dinner. No you and your mom need to eat to. We are going to order out and it will be fine. Ok call again before you leave so we can have the food here nice and hot. So what do you want?"

"Whatever is fine. I really appreciate it Buffy."

"Yeah, well were family Xander. Faith and Giles are here too. I'll call Willow and see if she and Oz want to come with."  
"Good, oh I have to go the doctor's coming back."

"Take care Xander." Buffy hung up the phone with a frown on her face. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Ok Buffy come with me into the kitchen."

Buffy followed her mother and noticed Joyce seemed concerned. She however knew that this was going to be a little hard. She had an idea and wanted to run it past her mother before she brought it up with the gang.

This whole situation had changed everything and she decided upon hearing about Xander's mother injuries that it was just too dangerous for them to all be spread out across Sunnydale. She wanted her friends, no family safe. Oddly enough Buffy knew that this need to protect was not just coming from herself or even the slayer. Her alter ego was as protective of her people as she was. She wanted to have her family close and that to her mind meant living together. Last week while she had been patrolling she had spotted a large house for sale. She had went in to check it out. It made Angel's old mansion seem like a shack. The house had was situated on over 250 acres and was on near the vineyard in the hills.

She normally did not patrol that area but she had wanted to do a workout as well. Plus after going over the map she realized she had been leaving a large area unpatrolled never wise in this town. So she had gone over and taken a look. The house was a large Spanish style hacienda and it called to her even before Donna Teresa had shared her body. She had slipped inside and looked around. It was all in all her dream house. More importantly there were several guest houses near the main one and she knew it would be perfect for her family. That is if she could not convince them to live in the main house with her and her family. She had checked the price and while it was expensive it was doable now that she had Teresa' memories and money. All she had to do was convince her mom and then Giles. She grinned at this. Maybe she could get them together but even if he chose someone else it was still safer for her watcher to be there with them. Xander and his mom would need a new home too. Because really that place was falling apart and she was certain Xander would rather have his mom with them then alone. Also Willow lived alone for all intensive purposes. If she had to she could ghost home for when her parents made their ever rarer appearances in town. Oz would love the place because it was open and wild. He could feel free and safe. The stables with the horses would please Dawn and Buffy felt her own desire to ride again come into play. Plus Giles enjoyed it and she had a feeling that Faith would take to it like a duck to water. Yes she wanted her family close.

There was also the fact that it would be a good place for Angel and Cordy to fly into if and when they came to visit. While she knew they had to leave there was nothing saying that they could not come and visit sometimes. Besides it was a place she could put roots down in. She needed that. She had to have a reason to keep going and having a home would help anchor her to the world. There was also the fact that it there was a plenty of room to grow herbs and others supplies they might need. They could make money off the ranch and that would free them from the council's purse strings. She was really tired of the games they played and being independently wealthy had to make life more safe and secure  
.

Across Sunnydale another criminal awoke. He looked around as he wandered the town in disgust. He could not believe what he was seeing. He was attacked but tossed the would be vampire aside and staked it with ease. Magneto was not happy at all. Humanity were sheep and he soon crush them. All humans were good for was to be his slaves. He briefly recalled his life as a human but pushed it aside. It mattered little who he had been. He was now a powerful creature and he would not let the worthless mundane rule him. He remembered the camps and his parents and sister being murdered never again. Never again he would ensure all like himself were on the top. With a wave of his hand he created a metal disk and stood on it. He rose through the air and left behind the city of his birth. He would raise mutants to be the rulers of the world. As he flew out he looked around and was joined by several allies. Toad, Mystique and Avalanche. Yes he would begin the brotherhood once more and this time there was no Charles around to cause him problems.

Lex Luther was not happy. He could not believe he was bald again. Damn it every time he tangled with Superman he lost his hair. That last battle was epic. Oh well a new world a new chance. Chaos was a wonderful thing. Lex sighed and climbed into the stingray he had stolen. It was not his usual ride but it would do. Besides he had a plane to catch. He was grateful to what every power had changed him. He was no longer that fool Jonathan Chase. While chase was a criminal he lacked imagination. He had no flare more importantly he was a fool. He had trusted his accountant. A really pathetic mistake he was a new man, Lex Luther and he would take over the world. Well he would do that after he killed his no good accountant. To think that the man actually thought he could steal from him? Really? He floored the car and headed to Bernie Barnes house tonight was the perfect time to tie up loose ends the chaos of the night would more then cover his tracks plus he was certain that his beloved daughter would keep the man of steel occupied. Life was good. He looked over at his lover and smiled. While she was chase's wife she was his fiancé and as such he was certain she would be far more loyal. Because she wanted the ring again. He pushed Jonathan Chase aside even as he absorbed his memories. The man was a big fish in a small pond but that was ok. The Chase family wealth would be a great starting point. He would make it into his new empire.

TBC...  
Part 23


End file.
